Proof that Bruce is Happy
by AlwaysMoreMe
Summary: Continuation of 'Will Bruce Ever be Happy' Diana and Bruce are married now and and exciting night leads to a great surprise. Diana/Bruce Warning:Lemons and Fluff and a 'little bit' of violence
1. Stupid Phone!

**A/N: Thank you everyone. Thank you for reading my original story and for now clicking on this one. This is a continuation of Will Bruce Ever be Happy. He and Diana are now married and decide that they want to be close to each other in a more intimate way than just hugging, kissing, and cuddling. Please no rude comments or reviews. If you don't like the sound of this, you can go ahead and leave this story or read till it starts getting passionate. BTW, this fanfic mentions 3 songs; 'Turn Me On' by David Guetta and Nicki Minaj, 'Gold Trans Am' by Ke$ha, and 'Only Girl (in the World)' by Rihanna. Look those up, and you'll understand the point of me mentioning them. ; p**

* * *

 **UPDATE 9/23/16-**

 **I took Raven and Dick out of this story and replaced them with Shayera and John. They didn't fit in with** **What Makes Bruce Happy** **. It just wasn't working out right, so I changed it.**

 **Thx!**

 **AMM**

* * *

~Diana's POV~

Today is the 1-year anniversary for Bruce and I. We married 1 year ago on the 26 of July, under the stars. We married at night, around 9, which was the time he proposed at. We had the wedding and ceremony in the Manor's backyard. Bruce was a little worried at first. He didn't want people finding any entrances to the Batcave, but eventually gave in when I gave him this look. We covered it all up anyway to make it look like an area that just happened to be under the manor.

Bruce and I just got back from an awesome movie. It was very romantic and afterwards, we took a peaceful walk through Central Park, not a care in the world.

Bruce and I had our wedding, honeymoon, and anniversary off from crime fighting. Clark sent Shayera, Wally, and John over since they were currently doing nothing big. We had offered to let them stay in the manor, but they all politely refused and preferred to stay in a hotel. Bruce and I tried to argue with them, saying we had the room, but they wouldn't agree, saying they were intruding. We eventually dropped it after we realized they weren't going to change their minds.

Shayera, Wally, and John had all left some stuff with us when they first arrived and asked if Bruce get it to the hotel as they left for patrol. Bruce agreed and they left, leaving to go save Gotham from whatever crime wanted to reek havoc on Bruce's, and now has become mine as well, beloved city.

Bruce called the hotel, wanting them to come pick up the bags and obviously, problems arose, as Bruce's voice rose.

The sexual tension between Bruce and I has been bad lately. Alfred left on a weekend stay up in Metropolis. He went up there to take tours of the new museums. Bruce and I gave him a load of tickets to get backstage and stuff for his birthday this past year. He decided to use it during our anniversary so that we could have the house to ourselves. Bruce and I knew that we have wanted each other badly lately. I think we both did a sigh of relief on the inside when we were given this information by Alfred.

The sexual tension between us was so strong; it was almost hard to be in the same room. We haven't done anything sexual since we got back from out honeymoon 9 months ago. The honeymoon was 3 months long. I t was great. We went all over the place.

Bruce started to leave the room. Before he left though, I pulled out my phone and put on music. The same music played at our wedding when we had the first dance. Bruce stopped at this and I watched him take a deep breath and then turn around to look at me. I start walking towards him as he starts walking towards me. We meet in the middle and just start dancing. We don't care that we're in the living room. I open my mouth to ask when the person who was picking up Shayera, Wally, and John's bag was going to be there. He beat me to it though.

"He'll be here in about 5 minutes, traffic permitting. I told him just come in and get the bags then leave.' I stop dancing and look at him with a stern look, as if to say 'that wasn't a very nice thing to say', but Bruce just pulled me to him and we started dancing again and he said, "I know, I know, but I told him I'd tip the person who got the bags if they just came, picked up the bags, and left." He says this with a smirk on his face.

"Of course you did." Bruce always does this if he doesn't want to be bothered. I lean up to kiss him and he bends his head since he still have his shoes on, while I don't. I took them off when we got in the car because they were killing my feet. Bruce just ended up carrying me inside and probably would've done so even if I had left my shoes on.

I start bringing my head closer, trying to get taller on my tiptoes and when we're centimeters apart, his phone goes off. He sighs and drops his head to where my mouth is level to the crown of his head. I give a quick kiss on the head then move his face to where my mouth is back to being almost level with his. "Voicemail," I tell him. "Ok," he responds. His phone turns off and stops ringing and then when we're about to kiss and it goes off again.

"I guess someone really wants to talk to you," I mumble.

"Yeah, I guess."

He pulls away and the song on my phone ends. He walks away with his phone and I wait to see what else will come on. Then 'Turn Me On' David Guetta and Nicki Minaj comes on. I run over to the phone to try and get it to change. Then I hear Bruce come back towards the living room. He's still talking, though. He peeks his head around the corner and gives me this look like, 'What are you trying to do here?' It looks like a mixture between confusion and seduction. I blush and go back to trying to get the phone to switch.

I finally get it to switch and then 'Gold Trans Am' by Ke$ha comes on and now I'm seriously freaking out. It's really loud too. I hear Bruce hang up the phone and I'm to the point that I'm trying to get my phone to just completely power off. I don't see or hear Bruce come in and I start to calm down, thinking that it'll turn off before he comes in. Little did I know that he was right behind me.

"Well, Princess," he says making me jump. "Interesting choice of music. Are you trying to tell me something? Is there something else you are wanting to do before the night ends?" Damn, he's taking this a lot better than I would have. I turn around and look at him.

"Well, maybe. Wait, it was definitely not my fault. I had the r…r…radio turned on, …on," Oh no, I was starting to stutter. It was probably because he was getting really close. "I… I thought y…you liked those songs?"

"I do, Princess, but you didn't answer any of my questions. You just blamed the poor phone." I think he knows there is still something we have left to do but I also think I don't want to let him win. I take a deep breath and try to regain my cool.

"Who was on the phone?" I ask trying to back up, but make it look casual.

"The hotel. They weren't sure where the bags were going to be, so I put them out on the steps and told them to just ring the doorbell once they had the bags. And by the sounds of it," the doorbell rings, long and sort of eerie sounding. "But you're avoiding my questions."

"I am not. I'm just making sure it wasn't… important." I say, not sure where I was really going with that.

"You are and it obviously wasn't, it was just the hotel people being deaf and not listening to me the first time."

"I'm not and you don't need to call people stupid just because they didn't understand your orders."

"I feel pretty tired and since you obviously have nothing else you want to do tonight, I am just going to go upstairs and get ready for bed. Night," he says, kissing me on the cheek and starting to walk away. I see him readjust his pants, though, when he thinks I must not be looking.

My phone decides to turn back on and on comes 'Only Girl (in the World)' by Rihanna.

"Oh Come on!" I yell. Bruce turns around and looks at me with a wild look of desire in his eyes. I look up and decide it's time to cut the games.

"I think there is something else to do tonight, and it has to do with the reason why your pants are so uncomfortable." I whisper the last part as he starts coming closer.

He gets up to me and…


	2. Pleasure

~Bruce's POV~

I start sprinting towards Diana because I can't control the overpowering desire and lust I have for her anymore. She just looks so sexy in her little dress with her raven hair hanging down by her face instead of in the up do that she had in earlier. She didn't put on much makeup and she also didn't wear any necklaces or bracelets. She was wearing a black, sort of sparkly, dress with see through netting from about the top of her breasts to the neckline, which was the same height as the sleeves were. The sleeves were both off shoulder so the netting was a thin strip. The same material was used on the sleeves. The whole netting part was connected, one piece. The sleeves also had little thumb hole in them. The top part came together in the back between her shoulder blades, in a knot. The rest of her back showed till the skirt of the dress came. It was a skin-tight dress that was skin-tight till about her hips. At the hips, it became ruffles. They weren't the big ruffles that were, like, huge, but they definitely were ruffle-y till about her mid thigh. She wore a pair of strappy black and silver heels that wrapped around her calves. She looked uncomfortable in those by the time we got to the movie and I bet there are probably blisters on her heels. She looked really nice, though.

I pick her up by the waist and she squeals then I slam her into the wall. She gasps as she slams into the wall, solving the issue of not having to bend over since she's short. She wears heels a lot, so if she has shoes on, she's to about my shoulders. Without her heels, though, she's about to the middle of my chest, about the height of my heart. She isn't exactly short, but she isn't the tallest either.

I ram my mouth to hers and she gasps at my roughness. I know she likes it though. She's told me before that she likes it more when I'm rough then when I'm gentle. That doesn't mean that we don't do gentle every once in awhile. Sometimes, we'll do it after we do rough.

I kiss her with just my mouth, then I'm running my tongue along her lips, as if to say, 'open up', which she gladly does. I kiss her while my tongue is exploring her mouth. She's just kissing me, letting me be the dominant one, which I was fine with. I retract my tongue and go back to kissing her. I start biting her lips. I cover my teeth with my lips and sort of bite at her lips. She moans at this. I'm loving her reaction.

I start to pull my head back and she puts her arms around my neck and her mouth chases after mine. I start to tease her, which I know frustrates her, but she's fucking adorable when she's pissed off. I start to bring my mouth back, but when she comes up to kiss me, I pull back then come back when she pulls back. I keep doing this till she puts her hands in my short hair and pull my face to her and keep it there. She looks down and then up at me through her long lashes. Hell, I've always been a sucker for her ocean blue eyes. I grab her chin and tilt it up so that her eyes are level with mine. Then, I pull her chin even higher so that her neck is exposed. I bring all her hair to the right side of her face and start kissing her neck.

Her neck is flawless. It's smooth and creamy just like everything on her. I keep kissing her neck all over on the left side. After about a minute, I dart my tongue out and start kissing and licking her neck. She moans and pulls me closer, while wrapping her right leg around my hip and pulling me closer. I bring my left hand down and pull her leg up higher then I reach down and grab her other leg and wrap it around my hip. She locks her ankles around my middle and pushes off the wall as if to say, 'walk'.

I start walking backwards and then I turn around. I keep kissing her neck as I maneuver my way through the house I grew up in, knowing every little raised floorboard and where each piece of furniture is. I push her hair off of her neck completely and I start to nibble, kiss, and lick every inch of her skin. She tilts her head back and lets out a throaty moan. I grow harder and am glad that she is above "that" so that she doesn't have to feel how aroused she's making me. That would be sorta awkward.

I reach the stairs and then I stop kissing her neck and start concentrating on where I'm going. The whole time, Diana is stroking the side of my face and kissing anywhere she can, my nose, my forehead, my cheeks, my chin, my lips, even my eyelids. I get to the top of the stairs and put her down. She looks up at me and I look down at her and then she's pushing me towards our bedroom. I know that she gets dominant for a while and it sort of scares me because, on occasion, she gets very brave and bold and does things out of the blue.

I let her push me, but try not to fall over. As we get closer to the closed door to the master bedroom, she starts kissing me passionately, with a sort of desperation. We get to the Master Bedroom door as she tries to get the door open while pushing me up against the door and continuing to kiss me. She finally gets the door open and then she pushes me through the door and jumps up, wrapping her legs around my waist, kissing me the whole time. I regain my balance and walk towards the door so that I can shut it and lock it, just to be safe. Then I turn around and take my shoes off. Then I walk over to the bed, stop kissing her, and throw her onto the bed. She's giggling and squealing as I slink up her body kissing her legs and covered stomach and collarbone.

I get up to her face then lean up so my face is right next to her ear and whisper, "You can be loud tonight." Normally when we do "stuff" we have to keep quiet because there was always someone on the other side of the wall or something. She groans and hits me in the arm. I start kissing her neck again, but I'm quicker to go further down. I start to pull at the to top her dress and it actually stretches enough that I can pull it off her arms, no problem.

I pull her dress all the way down by her hips and then I look at her. I lean back and look at her while she stares at me in anticipation. I can't help but ogle her form. Her beautifully creamy and round breasts, splendid curvy hips, her flat stomach and long, muscular legs. "You are so gorgeous," I whisper as I lean down to suck on one of her perky nipples. She gasps and then moans, loving the sensation. She told while we were on our honeymoon and she was drunk, that I am actually very good with my tongue. That led to me doing a lot of "stuff" down between her legs with my tongue.

I continue to suck on her nipples and occasionally nip them and then I go to the other breast and let my hand mess with the left one, the one I just switched from. I did the same treatment while pinching and squeezing her nipples and then when she starts breathing raggedly, I stop. I pull back and start using my hands on her breasts. I start pushing them and rolling them while occasionally pinching the nipple. She's mewling and sounds like she ready to cum just from me doing this. I'm not going to allow that though.

I go back to kissing her on the lips while dancing my fingers around her side. She starts pulling at my shirt and trying to get me to remove it. She tries to unbutton it, but starts having some issues by the third button. I chuckle and remove her hands, give her a peck on the lips and then I start to unbutton the rest of my shirt, but she rips it off and immediately starts pulling it off my body. I go ahead and undo my belt and take it off. I'll let her do the rest. I go back to kissing her then start working my way to her left ear. I kiss behind it and feel her shudder and then I start kissing down and along her jaw while her hands start exploring my scarred, muscled chest.

I'm actually very conscious of my body because of all the scars I have. I hadn't been with anyone after I became Batman. I went on the occasional date, but it rarely became more than that. I was a little better with Diana, just because she knew why I had the scars.

She removed my lips from her jaw and started to kiss down _my_ jaw. I try not and take back over, but I eventually start to rub her arms. She shows me she doesn't want me doing that by flipping me over and pinning my arms above my head. She then grabs the belt I took off and tied my hands up. She tied them to the poles in the headboard and then continues to kiss her way down my body. I'm getting excited, yet nervous because this is when she gets a little adventurous. She sits up and moves to wear she sitting on my erection. I groan as she moans at the contact. She starts rubbing her core on me and then starts to run her hands up and down my chest. I start to groan at the feeling. She then leans down while still rubbing her core against my erection and starts to lick my scars.

She goes all over my chest, licking my scars and then kissing them. She starts to pinch my nipples and run her hand over my chest again, but applying more pressure. She's almost pushing her hands up my chest. She leans up close by my ear, continuing her ministrations and says, "I just love your body. It's so damn sexy. It's hard and strong and muscled and all scarred up which, I think, is far sexier." I groan at this as she starts going back down my chest. She stops grinding on me and moves to sit on my knees. She kisses my stomach and swirls her tongue between my abs and kisses all over. She looks up at me through her lashes then kisses the bulge in my pants. I was holding my head up and watching her, but after she does that, my head falls back into the pillow and I growl. Literally, _growl_. Which obviously turns her on because she moans and then starts to unbutton my pants. She does a lot better with that button then she did with my shirt button and then she bends down and pulls down the zipper with her teeth.

I groan and am desperately trying to get my arms undone. Diana notices this and looks up at me and grins devishly, obviously not going to do a thing about it. I groan in frustration and then, next thing I know, my pants are down and off my legs and Diana's licking along the top of my boxer. She looks at me through her lashes again and whispers, "It looks like you have something for me." Hot damn. This woman is going to be the death of me. I try and answer back and think I do pretty well at it.

"Well, I haven't been inside you for 9 months and I desperately want to be." She moans so sweetly and then my boxers are off and she's kissing the head. I close my eyes as my eyes roll back into my head.

She starts kissing up and down the shaft and then she takes the whole thing into her mouth, all 9 inches. I feel the tip of it hit the back of her throat, but she doesn't gag, she just bites down and pulls her head up, dragging her teeth up. She gets back to the head and then starts to take a little bit in her mouth at a time and then swirl her tongue around it. This whole time I'm moaning and groaning and growling. While she's doing this, though, I've gotten my hands out of the belt and I put them straight behind her head, into her hair. She gasps in surprise and then bites down. That pushes me right over the edge and I come in her mouth.

She looks at me with this smirk on her face and this dangerous glint in her eyes. Diana has never swallowed my cum, but she looks me straight in the eyes and swallows it all. "God, that was so hot." I say.

She crawls up my body and swats at my chest. I look at her and she says, "That's what you get for taking your hands out of the restraints before I say to!"

"I don't care." I tell her. " That was definitely worth it in the end."

She smirks at this and then I flip us over and she squeals. I'm undressed and she still has the part I want most, covered. I start kissing her passionately while I start pulling down her dress. I get her dress off and then I start kissing up to her ear. "I bet I can do better. You are going to come a lot stronger and faster because of what I do with my _tongue_." I whisper, emphasizing tongue. She starts wiggling underneath me in anticipation and probably because she's ticklish and I'm running my hands up and down her sides. "You can deny it and squirm all you want but you know that once I hit your pussy, there's no going back and you know you're not going to want me to." She moans and starts making this mewling sound as I talked. Now I lick the shell of her ear and bite her ear lobe and pull my head back. She squeals again and starts to breath very raggedly.

I head down her neck and kiss around her breast, licking my tongue through her cleavage and then I run it down to her belly button. I lick in her belly button and then lick along the top of her underwear, like she did to me. I put a line of kisses on her hips then grab the hem of her underwear and pull them down. I look up and what I see is Diana arching her back and opening her legs for me. The sight is erotic. I throw her legs over my shoulders and kiss up her creamy thighs. I kiss around the nub and then when she least expects it, I push a finger and my tongue into her clit. She screams out in pleasure. "That's what I'm talking about." I say against her clit.

I lick around and start doing a swirly ministration with my tongue, while pumping my finger in and out of her clit, I then add another finger and then another and now I'm pumping 3 fingers in and out of her while sliding my tongue around the entrance. She cums right on my finger and then I pull my fingers out and start going to town on her with my mouth. "Bruce!" she screams. "Bruce, I… Oh gods! I love you so…so…so Uhh..." I start licking, biting, kissing, anything and everything, just trying to make her come again. I lick her and must've hit a sensitive area because then she starts to scream whenever I run my tongue over it. I keep doing this and then she shoots her hands down, into my hair and shoves my face into her crotch. She also starts grinding her hips against my face and her insides start tensing again. I keep up what I'm doing and within no time, she's cumming again and screaming, but this time, she's cumming in my mouth. I kiss her nub when she's done orgasming, then I start kissing my way up. That's when I notice a little tattoo on her left hip.

It's my Batman logo. "When did you get this?" I ask, kissing it. She's still coming down from her high, but answers, "about 3 weeks ago. I just felt like I needed to have it since you're my hero." I look up at her and then I come up to kiss her lips. This is a soft, tender kiss.

We move to where I am sitting against the headboard and she is positioned over me. Diana has been on birth pills since she came to Earth and even though once your married, you're supposed to let yourself have children, she continued to take the pill. We only recently started talking about kids and by the sound of it we both want one. Really bad. She lowers herself onto me and I just watch this look of pure pleasure wash over her. She sinks all the way down and hisses in pleasure. I put my hands on her hips and help her come up before she drops back down on my erection. We both moan at the sensation and we continue to do this until we decide that we want it a little rougher.

So I flip us over so that I'm on top and I grab her knees and push them as far flat down as they'll go. She screams in pleasure as I slam in to her, filling her to the hilt. Her legs are touching the bed as I pound into her. I know that when I'm rough, we come faster, but we also normally do at least another round after this. I pull her legs up by my hips again and then I push them all the way up by her face. This allows me to go deeper and she screams while I growl in pleasure. I put her legs over my shoulders again and continue to pound in to her while messing with and pushing on her nub. She's cumming within seconds and I follow soon after. Her clenching around me when she's already so tight just, uhh. It's amazing.

I pull out of her and let her catch her breath. Once she starts kissing me again, I flip her over so that she is facing the mattress and so that her gorgeously round ass is sticking in the air. I slap her butt and she yelps and then I push inside again. I reach around her middle to flick her clit again and feel that she is just wet as wet can be. This makes me harder inside her as I continue to pump. She's moaning and whimpering and I decide I need to try something else. I slap her ass again and then put my hand in her hair and wrap a whole bunch around it. Then, I pull and she screams in pleasure. This also causes her to clamp around my cock, making it harder to move inside of her already tight core.

I eventually feel her tense up as I do too. She eventually cums and I just shoot my load way into her. She collapses and I land on top of her, unable to hold my weight anymore. I stay on top of her for a moment and then I roll to the left since Diana prefers sleeping on that side. We both moan as I slip out of her, but as I lay down, she gets into her cuddle position, but then decides to move to where she's laying on me and then she slides my cock, which is still decently hard, back into her. She still moans at the contact and then snuggles into my chest.

She soon falls asleep with me inside her tight, warm, shaft, but not before she leans up to kiss me and say, "I love you so much, Bruce." I look at her with a question in mind. "I love you too, Princess. Do you think you're pregnant now?" She looks up for a minute and then looks back at me with a smile and says, "I don't know, but even if I'm not, we could always do this again…" she rolls her hips forward slightly and then she smirks at me and puts her head back down on my chest.

"Night, Princess." I say, but she is already out. I feel sleep tugging at my eyes too. I fall asleep happy and content and wondering if Diana and I finally _are_ going to be blessed with a child.


	3. What's Going On

~Bruce's POV~

(about a week and a half later…)

Diana has been throwing up so much lately. I'm starting to get worried. I don't think she's had food poisoning. I mean, I don't know what else it could be, well, I have my suspicions, but it could be the stomach flu or something else too. Uh, I'm getting so worried. She's been really quiet lately too and she keeps having these huge mood swings. Whenever I ask why she's going from happy to tears to angry in seconds, she tells me in whatever emotion she's feeling, whether it's happy, sadness, or anger. She'll say or snap or sob, "I don't know."

I've asked Alfred but he's looked at me with surprise and now he's giving me this sympathy look and I really don't like. He's always upfront with me and so is Diana. I really hope she'll tell me what's going on.

~Diana's POV~

(Few days later…)

I'm running for the bathroom for, like, the 3rd time in the past hour. I run into the master bathroom and start throwing up whatever contents I still have _left_ in my stomach. Then I hear Bruce running down the hall, to check on me, no doubt.

"Diana," he says. "Are you alright?"

"I'm still fine, Bruce. I probably just have a bug." That has been my answer the past 4 hours.

"Are you sure you don't want to go ask a doctor and see if he can tell us what's going on?" he asks, concern in his voice. This would be, like, the 8th time he's asked me that today.

"No, Bruce. I'm _fine!"_ I snap. I don't know why I'm getting so angry, he's just concerned. I am too, but I just feel so hot and cold.

Bruce looks at me with a look of disbelief. I get this look whenever I've started crying or snapping at him lately. It is soon followed by a quick look of sympathy, which I hate, and then he comes over and hugs me. If I'm in one of my angry moods, he normally lets go with a torn shirt and bruises all over his arms and legs if he's wearing shorts. I think he's just as confused about the mood swings as I am, but whenever I think of my little 'situation' and/or the mood swings, I think of the little pregnancy test I asked Alfred to buy and begged him not to tell Bruce. He was reluctant, which I can understand since he's never kept anything from Bruce, but he gave in once I said that if I was pregnant, I would tell Bruce myself.

I think Bruce has considered I might be pregnant, but I don't think he's really thought about it too much. I, on the other hand, can't stop thinking about it. Would we have a boy or a girl? Would he or she be our only one? Does Bruce even really want children, or has he only says he does because I want a kid so bad?

Bruce leaves the room, but when he gets to the door, he turns around and looks me in the eye and says, "Diana, there's something you and Alfred aren't telling me which is making me nervous. I trust that you will tell me." Then, he leaves the room.

Dammit! I thought I was hiding it pretty well, but I guess I might've let it slip when I was having one of my dramatic mood swings, or maybe when he realized that when I stopped wanting to go on so many missions with him, he cracked a little bit of the code. Or maybe it's just because he's naturally good at this, I mean he's called the Great Detective for a reason! He knows I love missions, especially when we don't know where the villains are and we have to hunt for them. So when I said, I didn't want to go on a 'Hide-and-Seek' mission, he must've started getting a little suspicious. I just said I wasn't into it. He didn't question till he got back.

He'd come back and I run and try and do something so that I wouldn't get 'interrogated', but most of the time he caught me just as I was doing something. Like, for instance, pretending to be asleep, pretending to be really into a book, reorganizing a drawer even. I think he might hear me running sometimes because he's come up still in uniform, to the point where he still has the cowl on. I know I need to be quieter, but I always forget that when I'm trying to pretend to do something.

Once I hear Bruce heading down the stairs, I get up off the floor and head for the sinks. I kneel down and start looking through the cabinets underneath the sinks. "Where did I put it?!" I hiss. I start pulling stuff out and that's when I spot the little box with the pregnancy test in it.

 _I just can't wait any longer_ I think to myself. _I need to know if I'm pregnant or not._

I walk over to the toilet and start reading the instructions on what to do.

~Bruce's POV~

Why can't Diana or Alfred tell me anything?! I just want to know what's wrong with my wife! Is she sick? Does she have food poisoning somehow? Is she…pregnant?

I want children, just like Diana. Alfred told me after our wedding, that he would love to watch mini Master Bruce's and Mistress Diana's running around. Alfred, Diana, Raven, and even Dick, have said that when I'm not Batman, I'm pretty good with kids. There's been a few times where I've had to hold babies as Batman. The Justice League said I looked and acted great with kids. It was grown ups I needed to work on. It pissed me off, but I smirked at it anyway.

I don't remember when Diana and I really started wanting children, but she has asked me many times if I want children or not. I tell her every time, yes. She must not believe me. Suddenly I hear a shriek from upstairs. _Diana_ I think. I go dashing upstairs to see what happened.

~Diana's POV~

(After her pregnancy test…)

I'm looking at the little plastic stick sitting on the counter. If I'm not pregnant, I'm going to start bawling my eyes out. My eyes start to creep down, but then I shoot them right back up and continue to look at myself in the mirror. My eyes start to creep down and I let them 'cause I just have to know if Bruce and I are going to have a kid or not.

I I

I shriek and my hands fly up to my mouth. I grab the box to make sure that 2 lines mean what I think it does. I know that you should probably take multiple just to be sure, but I only asked Alfred to buy one. But this would explain my mood swings and all the vomiting. Then I hear Bruce opening the bedroom door and I quickly hide the box and then I pick up the stick, unsure of what to do with it. I stick it behind my back as Bruce walks into the bathroom with a concerned, yet guarded look to his face. He must of her me shriek and panicked that someone was in here. He scans the bathroom, sees nothings out of place, besides my tense posture and my hands suspiciously behind my back while sweating bullets and putting off a nervous vibe.

He eyes me up and down suspiciously and asks, "Why'd you shriek?" He asks slowly and still, quite suspiciously.

"No-No re-re-reason," I stutter. Dammit! Bruce knows that when I stutter, I'm lying.

He eyes me and asks, "What's in your hands?"

"What?! No-noth-thing… Wha-what makes you think I-I'm h-hiding something?" I ask, miserably failing at keeping my voice level.

"The fact that you're sweating bullets, nervous, tense, and keep starting to bring your hand out and then it's as if you remember something and shoot them back behind your back."

Dammit, dammit, dammit! Why does he have to be so good at this?! "I-I'm not hiding anything!" I declare, but then he grabs my arms and tries to bring them out from behind my back. I try and keep them behind my back and then get really caught up in watching his arm muscles try and pull my arms forward.

I normally don't get this distracted. Why am I so-ooh look at them flex!

I get so caught up in his arms, I forget to try and keep my hands behind me and then they're in front of me and Bruce is still holding on to my arms while looking at what I have in my hand, knowing what it is, but with a look of confusion mixed with disbelief. Why is he confused? Is it true that he doesn't want children?

This just enrages me when it really shouldn't. "Why are you looking at my hands like that?" I snap. He shoots his head up to look me in the eyes. His eyes search mine as I continue to yell at him. "You know exactly what that is, so you shouldn't look so surprised, unless I was right when I didn't believe you when you said you _did_ want kids!"

"What? No! Diana, I want kids just as much as you do! I just don't think I'm very good with them and I want to be somebody they'd want to come to for help, not run away from when because they're scared and don't _want_ my help." His eyes are starting to tear up and my anger suddenly vanishes and I feel like I'm getting ready to cry too.

"Diana, are you pregnant?" He asks gently. I look down at the stick that's clutched in my hand, facing down. I gently unwind my fingers from around the stick and Bruce looks at me then looks down and takes my hand.

He lays my hand in his and then gently turns the stick over. He gasps then looks at me as, his eyes full with excitement. He picks me up and swings me around and around as I cry happy tears into his neck and clutch him so hard that I'm afraid there will be a bruise ring from where my arms were wrapped around him.

Bruce is laughing and then he takes the stick from my hand, pulls me to him again and then he pulls back and leans down and whispers, "I think I'm going to frame it."

I crack up laughing and I playfully hit him in the arm and giggle while saying, "Don't do that! That would be weird and everyone who walks into our home will look over and see a pregnancy test hanging from the wall and run for the hills. I don't even think Clark could look at it without running!" By now, Bruce is chuckling instead of laughing and smiling so wide.

"So this is what you and Alfred wouldn't tell me?" he asks.

"No, I had asked Alfred just not to tell you that I had asked him to buy me the pregnancy test. He could've told you anything else, I just didn't want him telling you that." I tell him while smiling up and looking into his eyes. Will the baby have his dark eyes or my light eyes? Will he or she have my hair or his? Either way, they're going to have some shade of blue eyes and a blackish colored hair.

Suddenly Bruce turns me to where I'm right in front of him and then he gets down to where he's level with my stomach. I know that if he was doing this with other people around, even Alfred, I would be turning red, but since we're alone, I put my hand on the top of my stomach and watch him look up at me and smile my smile. He then leans forward, pulls up my shirt and kisses my stomach. I just feel so much love for him and the little being in my stomach. I've heard that with pregnancy, I'll also get sort of hormonal, which means more sex, which means I am going to love this.

Bruce continues to shower my stomach with kisses and then he puts his ear up to my stomach and I giggle while he tries to listen to my stomach. "You're not going to hear anything. It's not the same as listening for a criminal or something."

He looks up at me as he pulls away and puts his hands on my stomach and starts feeling around. "I'm going to come up with the cowl and try and listen for a heart beat sometime." I swat at his head as he chuckles, but then I think that that would actually be sort of cool, especially for him because he would probably think of listening to the baby's heartbeat whenever he's listening for a robber or something. This causes me to start laughing really hard. It's not that funny, but I have the feeling that this is going to be the next 8-9 months for me. Bruce stands up and looks at me with an eyebrow raised, his hands still on my belly. "What's so funny?" he asks, eyeing me up and down.

"I was just thinking about if you hear the baby's heartbeat with your cowl, your going to be thinking of the baby when you use the cowl for it's actual use instead of thinking of the task at hand, plus, as fun as that sounds, especially for you, I would sort of prefer the actual heart-beat thingy that's made for things like this." I say putting my hands over his.

"Now I know you are very emotional right now, and will be for awhile, but I don't think anybody but maybe Alfred and any of your…family," he says this while looking down. I'm just now thinking about telling people. I can't wait to tell Alfred and my mom and sisters back in Amazon-but I can't even begin to imagine how Bruce must feel, not having parents to tell that they're going to be grandparents. It makes my heart break. I pull his hands away from my tummy and lean in and give him a big hug. I feel him tense. He does this whenever he doesn't want to be emotional at all. It's like he's turning off his emotions. He hugs me back but it's not like out normal hugs. It's like hugging a wall. It isn't one of his hugs where you almost melt into him.

I wish he didn't do this, but growing up like this, not letting his emotions show, makes him this way. Sometimes. I don't even think he notices that he does this. I think this is one of the reasons he always sounded iffy on kids. " I pull away and look up at him. "You're doing it again."

"Doing what?" He says, sounding almost robotic and almost…empty.

"You're trying to keep your emotions in a box. Is this one of the reasons you were iffy on kids?" I didn't think he could tense up anymore, but he did. Damn, I hit a 'nerve'.

"I'm not trying to do anything." He says, while staring right ahead. I reach up, about to grab his red t-shirt while the other goes for his chin when he looks down at me and pushes me against the wall. Whoa. Why am I so turned on by this? I moan as he picks me up and I wrap my legs around his middle. His grip on my little khaki shorts is so tight that I'm afraid they'll tear. My long sleeve, black crop top that was about to my belly button and then was pulled up by Bruce is now about under my breasts. If he pulls it up any more, he'll be at my bra. I'm hoping that he does rip my shorts, though, and that he pushes my shirt up and off my head.

"I know exactly what you're thinking and it's not gonna happen, at least not right now." He growls.

I throw my head back and moan out of frustration and, honestly, from being so turned on. "And what do you think that is?" I ask, trying to sound seductive. It worked for the most part.

He smirks and tilts his head to the right and looks at my breasts and then back up at my eyes. "You want me to rip your shorts off and finish taking your shirt off. Then things will escalate from there, but I'm not going to do anything until I tell you why I was 'iffy' about kids." He tilts his head back up and a serious look comes across his face. I put my hands on the sides of his neck and running through the hair on the back of his neck. I try and clear my mind as much as I can and put on, not a serious look, exactly, but more like a neutral look mixed with a little sympathy, even though he doesn't like being sympathized for.

"Ok." I say.

He takes a deep breath and then starts. "You know that my parents died when I was younger." He says as his eyes zone in on a spot on my neck, even though the neck of the shirt covers it. I nod, even though I don't think he's looking. "Well, my dad was mostly so nice and helped me with anything I needed help on. Well, as a kid, I was like that for the most part, but after they died, I lost that part of me and went to being a very depressing person to be around and just not being very good company. Once I got old enough to take back control of the business, though, I started making up a fake persona to make it look like I had gotten past being depressing to be around and that I had grown fond of being with a big group of people since I always had a party to go to. Since I've become the Batman, though, I feel like I'm starting to lose even the fake personality that I've used for so long. I felt the depression coming back and I thought if I ever even found someone who excepted _that,_ that if I ever got serious with them to the point that we had children, that I wouldn't be the kind of dad they'd want to be around. That I wouldn't be how my dad was and that my dad would look down at me and shake his head so that I could hang me head in shame. I would be some disappointment to the grandchildren he'd never had, that he _or_ my mom never got to have." He hangs his head in shame and rests it on my left shoulder as if everything he said has already happened and that he was already being a huge disappointment.

"Hey," I say, grabbing his chin and trying to bring it up so that he's looking at me, but he kept taking his chin away from my grip. Finally, I grabbed the side of his face and made him look at me as I say, "Bruce, you are not and _will_ not, and I mean _never_ , disappoint them or me or our baby. You _will_ be their hero and everything they want to be when they grow up. They _will_ come to you with any problem, whether it be that they can't find there toy or that they have a boo boo or that they just want a hug or a piggy back ride. You _will_ be their hero, all the way up to when they have children and their children come to visit and see you as _their_ hero. You _will_ always be the hero here. And it's not because you have had a hard and tragic past or because you are the super cool super hero, but because you care and love them and will always care and love them, even when they're mad at you. They will see you as their hero because of the person you are." He looks at me and then pushes me into the wall as he kisses me.

On the inside I'm yelling 'yay' while also yelling, 'put me down! I'm going to be sick!' "Bruce," I mumble against his lips. He grunts as if to say yes as I repeat his name. "Bruce, put me down, I think I'm going to be sick." I continue to say as he keeps trying to kiss me, but he stops when he hears this and puts me down and I rush over and bend over, being sick into the toilet. Bruce comes over and rubs my back. Then when I lean up, I go over and brush my teeth because I hate the after taste of emptying my stomach. While I'm brushing, Bruce comes over and pulls my shirt back down and takes my hair out of its ponytail. I've had it in a ponytail ever since I started throwing up. It's greasy since I just haven't been washing my hair as much as I used to. He shakes my hair out and starts running his fingers with it and messing with it. Bruce, by no means, can braid. He's tried and my hair was so knotted in the end. He likes just running his fingers through it though.

As I lean forward to spit out my toothpaste, he leaves the room since the phone goes off. If Alfred hasn't picked it up by the 4th or 5th ring or called up to say he's getting it, we'll get it. I hear Bruce answer the phone then sighs in frustration. He tells whoever he's on the phone with that he'd be there in a few minutes. With this sort of occasion, he'd normally tell whoever was on the other end to kiss off unless something really big happened at the company or something. He comes into the room while rubbing his eyes with one hand and resting his other hand on his hip. "There's been someone who tried to break into to the main building. They said that the cops were on their way and that it was just some stupid punk that decided to try and break in."

I roll my eyes and then turn around while putting my hair back up and say, "Let me grab my shoes and then I'll come with."

He looks at me and starts to say something and then I cut him off. "If you're going to say something about not telling anybody I'm pregnant, I won't. I don't want anyone knowing yet either." We both stare at each other sort of dumbly as if we just heard something amazing, but I know it was because we're not used to hearing me say 'pregnant' yet.

"Ok, then. I'm going to go get my shoes and then we'll go find Alfred and tell him…" He doesn't finish his sentence because I don't think he's sure if I want to tell Alfred yet.

"And we tell Alfred the news." I say finishing the sentence and smiling.

He smiles at me and then we go off on a hunt for shoes and Alfred.


	4. This is About You

~Bruce's POV~

We found Alfred and told him the 'situation' about the issue with the company then we told him the other 'situation' with Diana's pregnancy. He looked so happy and congratulated us, but also didn't look surprised. I guess that he wouldn't have been if he bought the test for Diana.

We head out after Diana digs all the way to the back of her shoes to find her combat boots. I still don't understand why girls have so many shoes, but I don't complain. She always wears the right pair with whatever outfit, at least I think so, but according to her, I don't know what I'm talking about when I say that those shoes go or those shoes. She still looks nice in whichever pair she chooses.

We walk out of the house and find Alfred out front in the car, waiting for us. I guess he thought I couldn't drive today. Oh well. We get in and drive off towards Wayne Industries.

~Diana's POV~

(Later that night…)

After we get that all situated, Alfred noticed that I wasn't feeling best, so he just took us home. I went upstairs and threw up again, with Bruce standing right behind me, rubbing my back again. I hate that he watches me do it, but he doesn't seem grossed out, just worried and making sure that I feel ok otherwise.

I brush my teeth and then go find one of his shirts and then I change out of my crop top and shorts and into his shirt so that I'm just in his shirt and my panties. He comes out in just his boxers, looking for a pair of sleep pants, which he eventually finds. He puts on the grey pants and then heads back into the bathroom to brush his teeth. I follow him in to put my hair in a bun. I can deal with a ponytail during the day, but at night, I prefer it up in a bun or something like that. He gets done first then goes back into the bedroom to turn the lamps on. It's only 9, but today has been exhausting. He gets the bed pulled back and the lights that need to be on, turned on and the ones that need to be off, turned off.

I expect him to take a minute at least and so after I finish putting my hair, and turn to the side and pull his shirt up. I look at the reflection in the mirror at my belly and see that it is the slightest bit raised. I am normally skinny from all my workouts and all the crime fighting and all, but I see that my tummy is a little swelled. I look down and and close my eyes. I don't hear Bruce come in or sneak up behind me and I have no clue he's there till his arm snakes around my middle and he starts drawing little shapes on my belly while putting his head on my left shoulder.

I look over at him and he takes his head off my shoulder. He hasn't shaved the past few days. I can tell because I can feel it and I'm starting to be able to see it. I look at his lips and then at his eyes and then he leans over my shoulder a little further so that he can kiss me. I let him snake his tongue into my mouth and then he turns us around so that I can put my arms around his neck and so that he can wrap his arms around my waist. He pushes me up against the counter then pushes me up on the counter. I lock my ankles around his middle and pull him closer. He kisses up and down my neck as I throw my head back in pleasure and I feel him kiss along the top of his yellow shirt (I only wear the ones he wouldn't because of the colors or the fact that they're to small) and I moan in pleasure. This always feels good, but it feels better then ever right now. Is this something that comes with pregnancy? I stop thinking though, when his hands go up my shirt and cup my breasts. My breasts are really tender for some reason. I think it's something else that comes with pregnancy. I am moaning uncontrollably and I think Bruce is a little surprised at how much I'm reacting to his fondling.

He seems sort of encouraged by it, though, so he sticks his head up my shirt. It fits up the shirt since his shirt is so big on me. I think he gets sort of frustrated with the shirt though and seconds later, it's torn down the middle and Bruce is sucking on my nipple. His left hand is messing with my left breast and his free hand is drawing more shapes on my tummy as I pull the shirt off. He switches and his left hand goes down to my tummy and his right hand comes up and starts messing with my right breasts. I can't take it anymore. I'm pushed over the edge and Bruce growls and picks me up to take me into the bedroom. I fall onto the bed and he falls on top of me.

He runs his hands down my sides and gets to the side of my underwear. He then traces his fingers down to the crotch of my officially ruined lace underwear. He looks at them, tilts his head to the left, smirks, then rips them off and looks up at me and growls. I just got a whole lot wetter. What this man does to me is unbelievable.

He kisses my belly and sticks his tongue in my belly button and then trails a line from my belly button to my tattoo of his symbol then to my clit with his tongue. I arch my back when he flicks his tongue across my clit and then plunges it straight into my woman hood. "Oh…my….g-go…" I say, not able to finish the sentence as he makes me cum again. I've come twiice in the past 10 minutes. Bruce is obviously surprised by this too, but continues to suck the life out of my lower region. He soon is adding 1 finger, … 2 fingers, … unh, 3 fucking fingers. I cry out in pleasure. He pumps his fingers while licking everywhere and occasionally adding his tongue to the pumping. I come again in about a minute or 2. I cannot believe this. I have cum to him 3 times already. Twice from him doing stuff below and once from above. He smirks and kisses up my stomach and comes up and starts sucking on my breast again. He leaves his hands on the bed by my hips.

I realize, though, that he has quite a boner in his pants, but every time I reach for his pants, his hands come up and push them away. This goes on till he is holding my hands to the bed and I'm moaning in pleasure and frustration. I love it when he makes me 'suffer' but I also don't think it's very fair that he isn't getting to cum. I slip my left hand out of his loosened grip and bring it up to his hair and thread his fingers through it and then I remember why I got my hand free in the first place.

"Bruce," I moan. "Bruce," I try and say a little stronger. Then I tell him, "Bruce, honey, stop." He looks up at me and quits 'breast-feeding' and he has this untamed look in his eyes that is mixed with passion and confusion, but the longer he looks at my eyes, the more the confusion goes away as he realizes that I wasn't telling him to stop because I wasn't enjoying it, but for another reason.

"Bruce," I say as he starts kissing my neck. "Bruce, why can't I touch you?" I ask as I run my hands up and down his back and chest.

He kisses up my neck and behind my ear and then he nibbles on the back of my ear, which causes me to dig my nails into his shoulders and I feel the skin tear open.

"Fuck," he mumbles. "You drew blood."

At first I thought he was upset till I felt him get harder against my thigh.

"Fuck, I love when you draw blood, plus you are obviously touching me, the scratches on my shoulder blades prove that."

"Smart ass." I moan as he continues to lick and nibble and kiss along the back of my left ear.

"Better then a dumb ass." He quickly shoots back.

I slap at his head and he chuckles as he tells me, "I'm not letting you touch me because I want to make you feel good. This is about you." He kisses back down my neck when I flip us over and straddle him. I put his arms above his head and let my boobs hang in front of his face. I look around for something to tie his hands up and grab for belt that was laying on the nightstand. I tie his wrists to the headboard and then I look down and see him trying not to look at my breasts. He's trying to look everywhere but there.

"Look at 'em, Bruce. Aren't they nice?" I purr while moving around on his stomach, grinding my crotch against his abs and letting my breasts hang in front of his face. He growls then fights against the restraints. I love watching him do this. His muscles really define themselves and he looks so sexy, especially now that he's getting sweaty.

He growls again and I decide to continue my teasing. "What's wrong, Bruce? Are you still tied up? Aww, you are, aren't you?" I say giving him a pouty lip while running my hands up and down his chest. I run my hands up his chest and then around his neck and then I bring his head up and bring myself down so that his face is in my breasts. I gasp and moan at his eagerness as he moans and starts licking and nibbling and kissing everywhere he can. I hear him moan, "You are going to be the death of me."

I pull back at that and get up close to his face and say, "No, _you_ are going to be the death of _me_."

Then he says, "What are you doing, Princess? This is supposed to be about _you_ and making _you_ feel good." He says.

"I'm teasing you. Doing everything I can to get you hot," I grind hard and gasp, "and heavy," I continue my grinding motion and continue to gasp and moan, "and frustrated and so passionate that you almost break me when you slam into me with your sexy body, filling me to the hilt because once you get like this," I pull back and see him breathing erratically while I inch down his body, "you make me feel so fucking good." I say while scratching along his ribs and kissing his pecks and flicking my tongue around his muscles.

He makes the sexiest groan and then makes an even sexier noise, though I can't tell if it was a groan or a growl, but then he says, "I don't want to hurt the baby." He says/groans.

"You won't, I promise. Sex during pregnancy is encouraged sometimes and having sex while the baby is this small won't do a thing at all." I tell him while grinding really hard on his abs.

"You're sure?" He asks.

"Yes, I'm sure, Bruce."

"I just don't want the baby hurt." While he's talking, I move down his body to where I'm hovering over his covered 'package'.

"The baby is fine, Bruce. This won't hurt the baby in any way."

"I'm still-" I cut him off as I drop myself and grind, hard, on his cock.

He arches his neck and lets out that sexy groan/growl noise again, except this time, he sounds almost strangled. I want him to arch his back though, so I come back up and start licking around his ear, down his jaw, but then up his chin. I kiss around his lips, on his nose, until he makes an impatient noise and I kiss him on the lips. I slip my tongue into his mouth. I push down his night pants as I continue to kiss him. I bring my right hand down and dig it into his hip and he kicks off his sweats.

I start to retract my tongue and I bring his bottom lip with me. I suck it into my mouth and bite down, tasting blood. He growls and fights even harder against his restraints. I sit back and watch him struggle. I chew on my lip to keep me from doing something really naughty. I watch him until he realizes I've stopped moving and he looks at me with a desire filled stare with a hint of an untamed emotion. I lean over so that I'm above his chest. I kiss a scar and then trace my tongue around his nipples and then I go to in between his pecks. I travel down to his abs and lick between those. My hands are just aligned with his ribs, covering the scratches I had made earlier. I get to the top of his boxer shorts and lick along the top.

His head had been up, watching me but when I touched him through his boxers, his head fell back on the pillow and he keeps struggling to get his hands out of the restraints. I still want his back to arch and it's not.

I lick along the elastic one more time before sticking my hand up his boxers pant leg to touch him. His back arches a little but not as high as I want it to. I lick along the top of the defined V that disappears under the boxers. I'm not getting the reaction I want so I creep my hand back out of his boxers and yank them down his legs. Before the boxers are even off his legs, I'm taking his cock into my mouth and swirling my tongue around it. His back arches a little again and he moans and groans and still continues to pull at his restraints. Wow, I would've given up by now. He stills and I look up at him through my lashes and see him laying there, eyes closed, and it looks like he's trying to fucking concentrate! I don't think so.

I bite down on his cock and his back jackknifes off the bed and I smile as he cums in my mouth. I reach my hand around, squeeze his ass, then move them up by his shoulder blades and then I scrape my nails down his back on both sides of his spine. He arches even more and groans and growls and breaks the belt and now his hands are in my hair and he's pushing me down onto his cock. I continue to lick and swirl my tongue and bite down occasionally. I know he won't cum again just yet. He's not going to do it as much as I did, he never cums as much as I do. I come up and look at him with a smirk and he puts one on to match it. As I come up, I push my breasts down to where his cock is going between them. I rise up again and look at him and the sight is so erotic. I can't help but stare at him and want to do so many naughty things to his sexy body and I'm not afraid to say that.

"Unh, I look at your body and my mind overflows with all these naughty things I want to do to it-to you. I can't tell you enough that you are so sexy. The scars, the muscles, all of it, when it's sweaty and when you're worked up, it just blows my mind." I say as I grind on him again and rub my hand up and down his abs and chest. Suddenly I'm flying and land on the bed with Bruce on top of me. He's kissing me so passionately.

"You're mind isn't the only one that thinks like that, then." He growls around my breasts. My body is different then other girls. I am stronger and more flexible. My body doesn't scar, but the scratches are still something that last for awhile. He still seems my body the way it is though. "Your body might not scar like mine, but it so strong and muscled, yet soft to the touch. These," He says squeezing and licking my breasts while I bury my head in the pillow. "These are just amazing. Plump, round, soft, and so fun to play with." To demonstrate, he starts pulling and pushing them this way and that. "This," He says, moving down to my nub, "Is delicious, my favorite food comes from here." He sticks his tongue in and starts moving it everywhere. I moan as I try and remain sane. That doesn't work though, because I'm cumming within seconds. "Yum," he growls as he climbs back up to my stomach. "And this," He says stroking my stomach lovingly. "Is the current home of our child." He kisses my belly and says, "I'm dad, that's mom. We love you and always will." He kisses my tummy once more and comes up to me, as I struggle to make my breathing return too normal. "Sometime, I'm going to chain you to something and sexually torture you and you won't be able to break out." He growls. "As long as it works on you too, you always get out somehow." I moan

"Of course I do, I'm Batman." He says, lowering his voice. "And I'm Wonder Woman, now, position yourself, get me in whatever position, except where the outside the of my thighs are touching the mattress. I'm not sure if that would hurt the baby." I say putting my hands on my stomach.

"K," he says as he places his hands on my stomach too and then he just push my knees up a little and spreads them apart a little then teases my entrance. "Don't just tease me by putting the tip in, ram into me! Make me scream, Bruce. Make me scream!" I order.

"If that's what my Princess wants." He says as he stills for a moment. "What are yo-" He rams into me and I scream. "Well, that was easy." He emphasizes each word with a trust. "Uhh, shut up!" I yell. I keep my left hand on my tummy and put the right one on his shoulder and did my nails in. "Your back is all decorated now." I say when I can.

"Thank you." He says as he starts to push my legs in a circular motion. I can already tell that the one I'm worried about was my favorite. Oh, well.

I cum within seconds when he puts my legs back to the position they started in and he starts 'breast-feeding' on my breasts again. I scream out again and my left hand shoots up and digs into his shoulder as I come hard on his cock. I'm getting tired. I've never cum this much in 1 night.

Bruce must notice because he leans forward and whispers. "Come on, Princess. I feel one more left from you…" he says as he continues to ram in to my core.

"I feel it too. Spread my legs, baby. Not touching the bed but spread them further." He does as I say and I can already feel him going in deeper and hitting more of my sweet spots.

I really want Bruce to come one more time tonight. I know he wants to. I clamp my insides around him and he grunts.

"If you do that, I'm not going to be able to move at all." He groans.

"Why not?" I ask, although I know the answer, he's told me before.

"It's a miracle that I can move at all. You are already so tight that when you clamp around me, it feels so damn good, but it makes it nearly impossible to move inside you, Princess."

I'm about to say something when he hits a certain spot and I fall into sheer ecstasy and he follows. "I knew you wanted to come again." I whisper.

He smiles and then he rolls off, I get into my cuddle position and we fall asleep, content, happy, and completely spent. "Night, Bruce."

"Night, Princes."

"Love you."

"Love you, too."

I roll slightly so that my belly is facing up a little more and I put my hand on it and Bruce puts the hand that's wrapped around me, on the side of stomach. We both fall asleep with a smile on our faces and hearts filled with love and in my case, a belly with a baby in it.


	5. Checkups and Surprises!

~Bruce's POV~

(4 months later…)

Today we have another doctor's appointment for Diana. She is huge and we both think it's because this is her first pregnancy. She has no stretch marks and barely has any backaches or food cravings. When we asked the doctor about it, he said some pregnancies are like that. We weren't as worried after that. We don't know what the gender of the baby is, but we know that it's very active. In 3 days, Diana will hit her 5 and a half-month mark and then only 3 and half months till we welcome our baby into the world.

Diana still has a mood swing every once in awhile, but they are not as frequent or as bad as they were at the beginning of her pregnancy. We also do not want to know the gender of our baby, but we are probably going to have to remind the doctor again today because he keeps forgetting. Our doctor is Dr. Lim. He's been at the hospital for years, but we only just got him once Diana got pregnant. Alfred normally helps with anything else. He just isn't trained in pregnancy scenarios.

Dr. Lim is an older gentleman, about early to mid 60's. We're surprised he hasn't retired yet. Diana says he's really gentle and nice and by the looks of it, he is.

Diana won't stop talking about going to see her mom and sisters to tell them the news. I'm happy for her, I really am, but she won't shut up about it and I'm not sure how they are going to react when she brings me with and walks in with a big belly and a man walking next to her, most likely holding her hand. No men on their island, probably going to act a little strange when the first human to ever set foot their, comes in with their princess who is pregnant with my kid. I'm not going to try and explain it to her, though. So, I just let her talk and when I want to change the subject, I ask about names or something for the baby. She immediately starts talking about that and I have no problem talking about it too.

(Later that day…)

I park the car, step out, and then walk around to the other side of the car to get the door for Diana. She was already opening the door for herself when I rush over and open it the rest of the way. I take her hand and help her out since she has a little problem with that.

I keep my grip on her hand and squeeze it as I lock the car and start heading towards the Women's Center section of the hospital. It's so weird being in there because there are so many women there, but I ignore that and check Diana in and then we go and sit down and wait.

We're only waiting about 4 minutes when we see Dr. Lim step through a door and say, "Diana Wayne?"

"That would be me." Diana says.

"Ahh, Diana and Braden Wayne. Nice to see you." I have to correct him every time we're here and have gotten to the point that I'm just letting him call me that. Diana giggles and her belly bounces as I kiss her on the cheek and help her up. We head towards the door that Dr. Lim has open.

"So, still no cravings?"

"Nope." Diana replies.

"Ok. Still active though?" We both nod. "Good. Any concerns?" I want to say, _yes, we have concerns since we were in here only 3 days ago and when we called you, explaining our problem, you told us to come in'_ but I don't say that because Diana looks at my clenched fist and then give me a look and then she turns to face Dr. Lim.

"Umm, yeah. Actually we do."

"Really? Ok, then what is troubling you?" He asks in a gentle voice.

"The baby is very active, but that's not what we're worried about. We can't tell very the baby is and whenever we use the little thing to listen for the baby's heartbeat. We hear a very consistent thumping and I mean, it sounds like it's layered almost. The baby will kick up here," she says placing her hand on the top of her belly. "After I feel a kick down here." She says, moving her hand down to where it's under her belly. "Bruce and I also did research on whether a pregnant woman should be as big as this when pregnant with their first child and most website said no."

"Hmm. Ok lets do an ultrasound. Lay back please and pull up your shirt." She does as he says. He gets her all prepped for the ultrasound and then places his little transducer on her stomach. He moves the little screen so Diana and I can see the baby and Diana tilts her head up.

"Oh," he says.

Diana and I turn our heads towards him. "What?" I ask with a hint of panic in my voice. "Is there something wrong with the baby?" Diana asks with a look of panic on her face and panic just dripping from her voice.

"No, no. There's nothing wrong with either baby." He says, not realizing he just said either baby. Diana and I look at each other and ask at the same time, "Either?"

"Why, yes. I don't know what websites you were looking at, but… please sit up for me." Diana sits up but still has a surprised look on her face. Dr. Lim takes out a measuring tape and measures Diana's belly. ""You are actually the exact size somebody who is pregnant with twins should be. Though, I'm worried a little about your son up top, I think your-"

"Wait!" I yell. "We didn't want to know the gender!"

"Oh, you didn't?"

"No!" Diana says.

"We tell you this every time we come in here! We told you when we were in here 3 days ago!"

"I thought I'd just had you in here. That explains it. I will not tell you the other baby's gender then."

"How long have you known it was twins?" I ask, rubbing my eyes with my fingers.

"Since about a month and a half ago." He says while turning around to leave.

"Wait!" Diana yells. "You said you were worried about the baby-"

"I told you that baby 1 is a boy" he interrupts.

"Still," Diana says. "You said you were worried about him. Why is that?" she asks with worry in her eyes.

"He is up top, yes? The baby on bottom is much more active and when ever baby 2 moves, it pushes him against the top of your stomach. When baby 2 kicks, it normally ends up kicking him too, which sort of makes him kick. That's why whenever you feel a kick below; you then get a kick above. Baby 2 will definitely be more bossy."

Diana looks at me as I look at her and we both say, "Like you." Then her belly moves as the babies kick. Diana tries to contain her moan. She loves it when she gets kicks. I can't believe we're having twins. We had thought for so long that it was an 'it', but I guess it's been a 'they' all along.

"One more thing." Diana says as Dr. Lim starts for the door again. He walks to the door, opens it, and then turns around. "Sure."

"Will my body be able to give birth to them?"

"Of course, I don't see why not. If you were to have a miscarriage it would be by a strangulation of the umbilical cord or a still-birth." He sees the horror on our faces. "Don't worry! Those are not very likely to happen. 1% chance of stillborn, but I can't predict chance of strangulation. I don't think you have anything to worry about though. Oh, and to save both of you the embarrassment, yes, you can have sex while pregnant, even with twins. Just not to rough or any hard surfaces." And with that, he leaves the room.

"We're having twins." I say, still looking at the door.

Diana grabs my arm and squeezes. "I know."


	6. Amazon

~Bruce's POV~

(1 month later….)

I'm so nervous. Today we go to Amazon to tell Diana's family the news. Diana is super excited to tell her family and also anxious to see their reactions to a lot of things. Like, for instance, the fact that she going to be showing up in jeans, a red/coral color shirt and little gold sandals, or that she's going to be showing up pregnant with twins, or that she's there… with me…

It makes me nervous to even think about it. I'm not scared, just nervous.

"Bruce! Time to go!" I hear Diana call. "I told them I'd be there by 1!"

I look at the clock and it says 12:55. "How are we going to get there in 5 minutes?"

"Don't question me!" She yells. Great. She's in a mood. Oh well. I take a deep breath and then head for the stairs.

~Diana's POV~

(In Amazon)

I can't believe we're here! It's been years since I've come back to Amazon. I look over at Bruce who is looking nervous. He gets this way whenever I bring up visiting my family. I'm curious to see how they will react when I introduce him since he is the first human to set foot in Amazon or how they'll react to the fact that I married him and he didn't come here for permission. Ooh, they will not be happy about that, but I'm hoping they'll accept him more once I tell them I'm pregnant.

I talked to my mom yesterday and told her that I would be coming for a visit with a special someone and a big surprise. She looked so happy when I said special someone. She was probably thinking that I was bringing a prince or something, but Bruce is my prince. So in a way, I am bringing a prince to visit.

I walk up to the gate and yell, "Hello? Princess Diana and guest are here to visit my mom!" A guard comes up to the gate, a female guard.

"I am Nia, guard of this here garden. State your name and the guest you have brought." She stares straight ahead and her eyes are sort of creamy, like, everywhere on her eyes is a creamy color. Bruce looks confused, so I lean over and whisper as quietly as possible, "She must be blind."

He mouths an "Ok" in response.

I walk up and say, "Princess Diana and here to see Queen Hippolyta, my mother."

"And who is the man behind you?" She asks, sticking her arm out and pointing at Bruce, even though she nearly took him out when she flung her arm out like that.

Bruce stands back up straight and walks forward and says, "Bruce Wayne. I am a human, here as a guest to your beloved Princess." I look over at him, stunned, but also with a look of awe.

"Very well, the Queen was expecting you." She steps back and opens the gate to let us through, but as Bruce walks in behind me, Nia flings her arm out in front of him again and walks up to him so that she is right in front of him. What is she doing? I start to come over, hands balled into fists, when Bruce shakes his head and his hands, which are by his sides make a 'stay put' kind of motion. I stop and see what Nia is about to do.

"I am Nia, guardian of the Queen and I was not told that we would have a human being granted access. We are expecting a special someone to arrive with Princess Diana and I am not going to let you through unless the queen says I can."

I walk up behind her and tap her on the shoulder. "Come in front of me, for I am not letting the human out of my reach."

"Fine." I walk around to where I'm standing next to Bruce and then he puts his arm around my shoulders and Nia looks surprised.

"Listen, Nia. This human, this man, is the 'special someone' I told my mother I was bringing." Just then, the babies kick and I moan and Bruce puts a hand on under my stomach and rubs baby two, trying to get it to calm down. I moan again and relax into Bruce.

"No sexual activity between human and the Princess!" Nia screeches, putting her hands between Bruce and me and pushing us away from each other.

"He wasn't being sexual!" I yell. "Let me see my mother!" Nia starts to say something, but I interrupt. "Now!"

"Yes, Princess." Nia opens the gates and then puts her hands on Bruce's arms and steers him so that I can no longer see him.

"Hey! He is to stay in _my_ sight at all times. Come along if you wish, but he enters with me or I will leave and when my mother finds out that I had to leave because you were to stupid to realize that this man is the "special someone", then blind is not the only thing you will be." I don't know what Bruce's reaction was to that, but Nia's was priceless. Her hands left Bruce and flew up to her eyes and she shrieked.

"No, Princess, please. Being blind is not a very good thing and I don't want to know what else is not good."

"Then allow him into the gardens. Like I said, you can come with, but he stays in my sight and," as she starts to reach for his arms again, "you will not lay another finger on him or I swear I'll-,"

"Diana?" I hear my mother's voice.

"Coming!" I holler back to her. I lower my voice and lean towards Nia, "Remember, he stays in _my_ sight and you will not lay a finger on him. Got it?" she nods her head. "Good." I growl.

I then walk around her, grab Bruce's hand and start walking towards where I heard my mother's voice coming from.

"Mother?" I ask as I walk into the little sitting area in the middle of the garden.

"Diana, is that you?" my mother asks.

"Yeah," I say as I round the corner and walk into the little sitting area where I find my mother sitting in a little bohemian hanging chair.

I walk around the corner holding Bruce's hand with Nia on our heels. When my mother sees me she smiles and then looks at Bruce and then at our hands that are clasped together quite tightly and then she looks at my largely swelled stomach. Her smile falls and I feel my heart fall a little as well. Bruce must notice because he squeezes my hand in a reassuring way. My mother must see this too and then she gets a panicked look on her face and she looks at Nia in horror.

"Ok, Nia, you're fired, guards! Guards! Guards, we have a human being here with the princess and he's trying to do something to her hand!" Then all the guards come running in. I look around and recognize more then half of the girls. I grew up with them. They run in with a fierce look on their faces but they then see me and surprise and contained laughter, or at least they are attempting to hold in their laughter, appears on their faces. I want to hide in shame. I shouldn't be ashamed of Bruce or my pregnancy, but this is not how I was raised and for my mom and all the girls I grew up with to see me in this situation, embarrasses me quite a bit and then I feel my cheeks flare up. Bruce looks at me then steps in front of me and puts on a fierce look that would make me run in fear. It must do that do some of the guards, as their grins fall off their faces and is replaced by fear, but they don't leave they just cower.

"You are not in the right place to immediately assume that I am somebody you must fight." He snarls. I am proud that he is standing up for me, for us, like this, but he is going to get himself in big trouble.

~Bruce's POV~

I'm standing in front of Diana, telling her mother and the girls she grew up with, that the aren't in their place. I am not making it easy for them to trust me and accept me, but when they start thinking Diana has had her head messed with and laughing and embarrassing her just because she made a life for herself, _and they do it in front of me_? I don't think so. Not going to happen.

I put on a look that I know makes my employees run for the hills, and definitely villains and they're goons and I can tell that a lot of these girls want to run for the hills too because all of the smug smiles they had on their faces disappears and turns into fear, but they don't because their boss, their queen, is right there. I will fight them if I have to, if it means that I can take Diana away from somewhere she is not comfortable being. I feel like I want to growl and snarl my teeth at them just because I feel like I need to protect my wife and my children.

I feel Diana tense behind me and she grabs onto my shoulders and squeeze. I peek over my shoulder at her and her eyes are full of terror as she looks at her mom standing up with a ferocious look on her face. I watch too and grab one of Diana's hands in mine and put her behind me even more. She shouldn't be scared of her own mother, but by the way she's acting, she is.

"You dare tell me what my place is, human?" she spits.

"Not what my intentions were when I said I would come here, mam, but if you think that I would ever try and harm the love of my life and the children that she carries, then you are far out of your place." I hold her eyes the whole time and let her see the hate I have forming in them.

"Well then. I guess we just have to let you know that you, too, are not in your place. You are obviously not "special" by any means and you do not get to come in here, tell me that I am wrong in my own kingdom and that you are not harming and brainwashing my daughter and think you can get away with it!"

Diana squeezes my hand very hard and I look over my shoulder at her and she leans forward and whispers in my ear, "You're going to be punished. I can't stop it either. I cannot over-rule my mother. I appreciate you sticking up for me, Bruce. I really do, but this is not going to end well." Damn. That's not good. I whisper back, "This is not what I was expecting when you said that we were just coming to tell your mother the news." Before she can respond, I lean forward and turn back to her mother.

"Your daughter has informed me that my words will be punishable. I respect your authority, I really do, mam, but I also will not leave Diana willingly and will not do anything I'm told to until you can accept your daughter and the fact that she was able to leave, start a life, then still come back to share her life with you and all you can do is try and shame her," Hippolyta starts to talk, but I talk over her. "You may not see it as shaming, but she should not come in here to first be practically insulted and laughed at and _her_ authority questioned and then come to you for help, just to have you call everyone in here and embarrass her and make her feel ashamed of everything she has done while on earth. That is all I have to say." I close my mouth and continue to hold the queens gaze that holds the true emotions she hiding; surprise, hatred, betrayal. She breaks eye contact first and looks over my shoulder at Diana.

"I honor your human's bravery, but that is not allowed here and the things he has done to you are unforgivable! He _will_ be punished and he _will_ go, whether he likes it or not." I hear Diana sob and I immediately turn around and hug her. I do it on instinct.

I then hear the queen gasp and then there are guards that are slowly moving towards us and Nia backs away with her hands raised, afraid that they're coming after her. I wish they were, but I know they aren't.

Diana continues to sob into my chest and then I lean back, kiss her on the forehead and then I whisper, "I'll be ok." But she shakes her head to this. She knows their punishment while I, on the other hand, don't. I am then ripped away from Diana and my shirt rips from Diana's grip being on being it so tight. I am now missing an area around my right ribs and a part that comes from behind my left arm all the way down to about the top of my stomach.

I push my hands out abruptly and that causes the guards that were pulling me away, to lose their grip, tearing even more of my shirt. Now I'm missing part of my shirt up by my collarbone and a tear from the middle of my back to the middle of my chest and the top of my shirt is ripped open, do to the sudden loss of buttons popping off with the guards losing grip.

I see 2 guards walk up and start inching Diana towards her mother. I move towards them and start getting ready to swing when Diana's eyes widen in terror and look past me. Then she looks at me, shakes her head and mouths 'I'll be ok, worry about you'. I nod and then quickly turn around and punch both the guards that were trying to sneak up on me, in the nose. This causes them to double over and then they both come running at me, going for my middle, still in their hunched-over state. When they get with in distances reach I grab onto their heads and push them down while flipping over them to stick the landing and immediately come up and continue to fight the guards.

I quickly glance over my shoulder, scanning the area for Diana and find her by her mom, and her mom making her watch me fight. I also see her biting her lip. I think that's because her stomach is very active. I see it moving this way and that and she has her hands on it, trying to get baby 2 to calm down. I don't think her mother notices. She seems very interested at how I'm moving and am able to take down her guards.

A guard comes up behind me and tries to get me into a headlock. I easily get her on the ground, knocked out cold. I suddenly remember that these are Diana's friends who are just doing what they're told. I need to stop hurting them so much. I look at Diana and then take off for what looks like a garden patch with apple trees that have grape vines growing underneath them. I'm going to use my best ally, the darkness.

I sneak into the patch and then my senses immediately heighten since I've gotten very used to go from light to dark in seconds, multiple times.

"Human? Huuuummmmaaaannnn!" I hear one of the guards calling. This is so weird. I feel like a freakin' dog!

I keep moving through the orchard, trying to find one of the guards and tie them up. I also need to start looking for something to tie them up in. Of course I don't bring any gas bombs or something. Wait, actually, I brought a pocketknife and apples surround me. I need to find a few rotten ones. If memory serves me right, certain Amazonians can breathe in any gas or fumes in the air, so I need to find a few rotten apples and find a way to heat them up. Suddenly, torches start lighting up the path. I'm thinking _shit_ and _yes, something to heat the apples with_ at the same time. I start running along the now lit paths. I'm scanning the ground for any apples that have been on the there awhile. About 17-20 feet in front of me, I see a few rotten apples.

Then, I hear shouts behind me and I feel things whiz by my head. I throw my hands up, over my head and keep running for the apples. As I get closer, I bring my arms down and reach for the apples. I then feel a light shine down in my face. I pause then just keep running. I then hear a shriek and know that it's Diana. I immediately forget my plan about the apples and start trying to work on getting back to Diana. I'm running faster then I normally do, but I then start to come up on a pole that has a screen on it. I slow as I get to it and see that it's me. I'm on some sort of TV. Shit. It then shows Diana and her mom. It shows Diana watching that screen like her life depends on it.

I see that she's physically ok and decide to go back to my apple plan, though I have to more careful since I'm being monitored. I look at the screen one more time and see the queen looking bored as if I'm supposed to be entertaining her. Then it switches back to me and I turn around and run back towards where the bunch of rotten apples was.

I ran into a few guards and ripped grape vines away to tie them up. I finally think I have enough apples and get somewhere where the light that must have a camera attached to won't find me. I take out the pocketknife and start cutting off the tops of the apples and then hollowing them out a little. I am now regretting my white shirt and the fact that it's long sleeve but I put the thought out of my head and start looking for torches to light the inside of the apple with.

I pick off some grapes and squeeze them open and put them in the apples and then I creep to a torch and light the inside of the apple on fire. Then I put the top loosely back on the apple and poke small holes in it and repeat.

I then go looking for the guards and when I get a group of them, I throw about 2-3 apples and most start sucking in the fumes. They eventually pass out and I tie them along with those who didn't breath the fumes, up. I do this till I don't come across any guards I hadn't tied up already.

I run back to the entrance of the orchard and slink into the garden again. I see the screen Diana and Hippolyta must be looking at and see it flying over the orchard, spotting conscious and unconscious guards who are tied up. It must be looking for me though. The queen has a look of fury and fascination written all over her face. Diana is looking around the garden, looking either for me, or other guards. I rise a little from my hiding spot when her eyes come over by where I am. She puts a hand over her mouth and walks back a little so that Hippolyta is in front of her. She then motions for me to stay down and I see her mouth, 'guards hidden'. I nod and then drop back down and start scaling the garden. I come across a few guards and throw a leftover apple at them and they inhale the fumes and pass out. It _is_ and _isn't_ a smart idea to have these kind of Amazonians as guards.

I get closer and am getting very close to Diana and Hippolyta when a guard jumps on my back and slams me to the ground. I groan from the force of my head hitting the ground. I quickly rebound it, though, and slam it into the guard that was sitting on me. I know I've been detected though, because soon enough, I hear the queen talk.

"Well, human. You have actually done quite well. Tell me, how did you knock so many guards unconscious without being detected? Please do tell."

I try and move closer but then I'm suddenly tossed into the air and slammed back on the ground. I grunt at the loss of breath since the impact knocked the breath out of my lungs.

"Bruce!" I hear Diana scream.

"Ha! Found you. You are going to pay even more for all the guards you've cost me."

"They're not dead." I wheeze when I have enough breath.

"Oh, I know they aren't, but they are tied up and/or knocked out instead of helping me with you."

Before I know, I'm being lifted off the ground again and thrown back on down. This time, I hear something crack. I realize it's a bone in my forearm. I fell on top of it. I can still use my right hand, but it hurts like hell now.

"Ooh, that was a nice crack, wasn't it? Wasn't that a nice crack, Diana?" I groan and roll to my side. I stand up and flip myself over the bushes that were in between me and Hippolyta and Diana. I land but stumble a little, still trying to catch my breath.

"Ooh, bravo. Bravo, human. You are quite flexible, aren't you? You deal well with pain, too. I'm very impressed, actually. Diana, I would tell you that you did well, but at the beginning, he just ruined it all. Guards!" I try and run towards them, but my feet are suddenly pulled from underneath me and I fall with my hands underneath me and would've caught myself, had it not been for whatever that had made me fall over, pulling me back. I was tugged back and my hands fall flat and my face hits the ground. Diana gasps and I look up to see her coming towards me. I shake my head 'no' as I'm pulled back even further back.

"Diana! You are not to interact with the human. He obviously has you under some sort of mind control!"

"No he doesn't!" Diana yells. "He's-" she's cut off as 2 guards pull me off the ground and bring me over to where I'm right in front of Diana and Hippolyta. I start fighting back but then something hits the back of my head and I groan in pain. My head falls forward and my knees suddenly lock and I almost fall forward.

The guards jerk me forward and then shove me into the dirt. I push up on my left hand and then a boot connects with my ribs and that causes me to fall back to the ground. I hear Diana gasp and she starts to say something when I look over and see a guard getting ready to kick me again. I let the boot get really close then I grab the guard's foot and pull her over me and slam her into the guard that was on my other side and they fall to the ground. I push up on my left hand again and get to my feet as quickly as possible and then I punch both of the guards in the face they lay on the ground unconscious and I look at the queen and ask, "Are you satisfied yet? Is this just a show for you? I came here with my wife to be here for her when she told you things, major things, and instead you decided to start beating the shit out of me? How messed up can you get?"

"Here you go again, running your mouth and digging your hole deeper." The queen says.

"Don't worry, I'm below 6 feet with a bunch of people." I growl.

She starts walking down the steps and walks up to where she's right in front of me. "All that you've said in the past 3 minutes," she says while reaching forwards, towards the hole that reveals my ribs, "is going to cost you a rib." She reaches in my shirt and grabs a rib and squeezes. "Ahh," I groan.

"Hmm, you took that quite well, didn't you? But by the look of it," she says bringing her hand away from my now broken rib and tearing the hole even bigger, "You've had a broken rib before. Was it the one I just broke? Or is it this one?" she asks as she reaches in again and grabs another rib. "Err," I moan. "Hmm, still took it quite well." She then leans forward. "I love it when you make noise." She says under her breath. I almost vomit in my mouth.

I'm being lifted off my feet and I'm suddenly tied between 2 posts, an arm and leg tied to each pole. My shirt is also unbuttoned all the way now. I hang my head, not in shame or anything, but because I have an awful headache and my neck is too tired to support my head. I see out of the corner of my eye, a bunch of guards surrounding me and they all had things in their hands. Some of them had just sticks while others had whip looking things. I look up at Diana and see her standing behind a bunch of guards. She's trying to look over the shoulders, but they have heels on their boots and her sandals have very little heel to them.

"Bruce! Bruce where are you? Bruce!" I hear Diana yelling.

"Diana! Diana, I'm-" I'm cut off when one of the belt things hits my back. I arch my back as if I could avoid getting hit. Then one of them hits me in front. "Uh," I moan.

"Bruce! Bruce, did they just hit you?"

"No, ju-just, ahh!" I start to say till I get hit again.

"Bruce! They're hitting you, aren't they?! Bruce!" She shouts, worry mixed in her voice that sounds weak from crying. Suddenly the guards that are blocking her view move and I get hit again. "gah!" I moan.

"Oh shit! Shit, no! Bruce! Stop mother! Stop hurting him! He _does not_ deserve this! You've never done this kind of punishment!" Diana screams.

"I know, but he does deserve this and we've been working on this ever since you called, saying you were bringing someone special. We started preparing in case something was wrong. Obviously, I'm glad we worked on this. He obviously did something to you and so he deserves it." Hippolyta then looks at me and smirks. I smirk back which earns me another hit, but that only makes the smirk bigger, I sit there, trying to hold my smirk as I continue to get hit. I try not to bow my back or move. I just try to sit there and hold my smirk. Suddenly the queen flicks her fingers and I arch my back and yelp in pain. I suddenly have deep lashes in my sides and I'm losing consciousness from the amount of blood I'm losing.

Before I close my eyes, I see Diana in front of me, holding my face, talking to me. "Bruce, stay with me. Do not close your eyes. Don't close them, no, Bruce, NO!" I close my eyes. I'm not completely out, so I mumble, "I love you Diana." Then I feel blood spill over my lip. I see a guard raise raise a stick, but before if hits me, Diana is screaming. I open my eyes a little bit and see her trying to get them to stay away. She is standing there, looking at her mother. I hear her say, "I came here to introduce you to the _**love of my life**_ and you immediately think I've brought you a toy. I haven't I brought my husband, who I love more then anything and the news that I'm pregnant with twins. I came here wanting to tell you that you are going to be a grandma and the only grandparents these kids will ever have and all you've done is beat the man who has helped me concieve the child, children, I've wanted so bad! You only care about your own ego and the fact that somebody is trying to stand up for his pregnant wife against her _own mother!"_ I lost conscious after that.


	7. He Didn't Deserve This

~Diana's POV~

"Bruce, stay with me. Do not close your eyes. Don't close them, no, Bruce, NO!" I yell. Then I hear him mumble, "I love you, Diana." And then he loses consciousness.

"STTTTOOOOPPPP!" I scream. I turn around and look at my mother straight in the eyes.

"I came here to introduce you to the _**love of my life**_ and you immediately think I've brought you a toy. I haven't. I brought my husband, who I love more then anything and the news that I'm pregnant with twins. I came here wanting to tell you that you are going to be a grandma and the only grandparent these kids will ever have and all you've done is beat the man who has helped me conceive the child, children, I've wanted so bad! You only care about your own, fucking ego and the fact that somebody is trying to stand up for his _pregnant_ _ **wife**_ _!_ " I yell.

My mother stops her commanding and looks at me in shock. "Diana," she whispers. "What has the human to you?"

"He's loved me and cared for me and has been everything and given me everything I've ever wanted in life. I rarely think about coming back here and having a life. He calls me his princess but he doesn't treat me like a baby and make it to where I don't do anything myself. He loves me, Mother. He treats me better then any husband ever could and I love him _so much_. Yes, I've had sex with him and yes, he's the one who got me pregnant, but I loved it and I'm glad that it was with him!"

"What if a baby is human?" my mother asks in a very pissed off tone.

"Then the baby is human! I'm fine with that! That baby will be like its father! Again, fine by me!" I yell. I walk up to my mother to the point where I could reach out and grab her and then I hear a _crack_ and then I hear something, or someone, fall. I turn around and see the guards all standing over Bruce who is now on the ground, beating him with their weapons.

"No! Get away from him!" Suddenly, my mother is pulling me back and I can't fight against her. She's stronger then me and I have lost some strength due to my pregnancy. "NO! Let me go, Hippolyta! Let me go! That's my husband!"

"No, Diana. That is the man who tried to change you and destroy everything that you are. I am not going to let you go until he's dead." _What? No, she wouldn't put me through that._

"You wouldn't put me through that. You wouldn't make me suffer without my husband or make it so that my kids don't have a father! You wouldn't!" I spit.

"I would." She says in a very calm voice. "You will be out of your misery once he's gone and you will no longer feel like you have to put up such a fight for a human. We would raise your children if they are Amazonian. If either of them is not, though, we will have no choice but to kill it just so that it doesn't try and influence you like the human back there did." She says, pointing over her shoulder.

That's when I break. I rip my arm out of her grasp and slap her across the face and push her down to the ground. She shrieks and starts trying to call for the guards but I hit her in the head and she gets knocked out, although I know it won't last long.

"Look! The queen is unconscious!" I say, trying to get the guards away from Bruce and to get my mother away from me. The guard's look up and coming rushing over to my mother and start trying to figure out what to do, "What should we do, Princess?" They're all asking.

"Take her to a doctor and make sure that she doesn't wake up until they have a diagnostic to why she is unconscious." I order.

"What about you princess?" a guard asks.

"I am going to take care of Nia." I say, looking in the fired guard's direction.

"Yes princess." Then they rush out with my mother. I then look to Nia and walk up to her. "You know what happened?" I ask.

"I do and to get my job back, I am going to tell why the queen is not awake."

"Like they'll believe you." Before she can answer, I punch her in the gut causing her to double over and then I bring my knee up and hit her in the head, knocking her out. I then rush to Bruce, who is now lying on the ground and bleeding terribly while his breathing is very shallow. "Bruce," I whisper, shaking him. "Bruce, Bruce, wake up. Please, wake up. I-I can't lose you. Please," I say, turning him over so that he is facing up and I'm looking at his face. I then feel him move and I feel his body shudder.

I look up and see his eyes wide open and it looks like he's choking. "Bruce!" I yell, turning him to his side as he spits up blood and starts coughing uncontrollably. "Bruce, Bruce! You're ok!" I yell, attempting to hug his back, though it's hard since my stomach is so huge. I feel both babies kicking which is kicking his back, so I pull back and rest my hand underneath my stomach and rub baby 2's foot which is sticking out/ "Diana," I hear him say in a very raspy voice since he's been hacking up blood and what not.

"Bruce, oh Bruce. I thought I was losing you."

"No, but I need out of here or you will." Then he falls over onto his face.

"Bruce!"

"The ground tipped sideways." He mumbles.

"Gods, we need to get you out of here. Do you think you can stand and walk? If we can just get to the gate and get through to the other side, then we can leave and get you bandaged and healed up."

"I'm not sure Diana. I can't feel my leg." I then look down and see that his leg is bent in an unnatural way.

"You have to try. Come on, up you get. You can lean on-"  
"I will not lean on you, you are pregnant."

"Bruce, I'll be-"  
"I won't do it Diana. That's that."

He then starts to push up on his hands and then falls back down and groans in pain. He pushed up again with his left hand and tries his best not to make a noise out of pain as he stands up and balances on his right leg. He then starts to hobble forward and I just stand up and watch him.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to remind me which way I need to go?" he asks, pain evident in his voice. I then go up to him and grab his arm and try and put it around my shoulders, but he then pulls it back and looks at me and says, "I'm not going to put any weight on you."

"Fine." I snap. Now is not the time to be cross with him. "Can I at least take your lower arm to help you keep your balance?" he nods his head and I come up on his right side and carefully grab his arm right underneath the elbow. I start leading him out of the garden and he does pretty well. I run in to no guards on the way out though I know they must be looking for Bruce and I because I'm starting to hear shouts of 'gone' 'he left' and 'she's gone'. I am now I think as I step through the gate.

(At the manor…)

I get to the manor and Bruce immediately collapses to the floor. I get down on the floor and try to get him standing when I realize that his wounds are bleeding again and that he's barely breathing at all. "Bruce!" I scream then I look up to see Alfred running to Bruce and I.

"Bruce!" Alfred says, not bothering with the 'master' part. He looks up at me and says, "Diana, help me get him to the master bedroom. Please," he says as he starts to get Bruce upright. I pull Bruce arms up and with Alfred and I under an arm, we haul him up the stairs, to the master bedroom.

"Lay him down carefully on his side and fetch me a bucket." He orders. I carefully help set Bruce down and then turn him on his side. I look at him and then Alfred looks at me frantically and yells, "Now!" I've never seen Alfred so frantic or scared.

I run over and grab the trash bin and hand it to Alfred who puts it next to the bed, by Bruce's head. "Make sure he doesn't fall off the bed or onto his side. And could you try and get his shirt off?" and with that, he dashes out of the room, to fetch supplies no doubt.

I lean down and pull Bruce's shirt off as gently as I can. I know Alfred told me not to leave his side, but I run into the bathroom and grab a cup from the sink and a washcloth and fill the cup with water. I then hurry back to Bruce and then lean down and get so that I'm level with his face. I look at how torn and battered and beaten he looks. "I'm so sorry." I mumble as I dip the cloth in water and start to clean up his scratches and get the mud off of him. "I'm so, so sorry. I should've known they would act like this. I'm so sorry and thank you so much." I then lean forward so that my forehead is touching his chest.

"Mistress Diana, please move." I hear Alfred say behind me. I look behind me and see him standing there, looking urgent and unsettled and then I get up and move away from Bruce.

Alfred rushes over and starts cleaning and bandaging and basically trying to fix him up. It's like he's a really broken and used toy that you send to get cleaned after letting the mean kids play with it and you fear that it might not ever be the same, that it might be broken for good.

I kneel on the floor by his feet and start bawling. "This is my fault. I shouldn't have let him fight for me like that. I shouldn't have made him go at all. I should've known she would act like that. I-"

"Mistress Diana, who acted like what?" he asks, trying to sound gentle.

"My mother, the Goddess, Queen Hippolyta of Amazon. We went to go tell her I'm pregnant and that I have a life and she thought I had been brainwashed and then ordered to have him punished. It was a new punishment that I'd never seen before. My mother has never been this brutal!"

Alfred looks at me with sympathy and for once I mostly don't mind, though I want him to just focus on Bruce.

"Mistress Diana, I am going to have to ask you to leave the room. I know you don't want to, but I am asking you to, I will get you when I'm done." I look at him in horror then I come up next to Alfred, give a last look at Bruce and leave the room.

(Hours later….)

"What is taking so lo-" I'm interrupted by a knock on the door. Alfred walks in with blood on his clothes and a look that makes it look like he's going to pass out. He sits in one of the rocking chairs that we've put in the nursery and says, "He's asleep and bandaged and also badly wounded, but he'll be almost completely healed by the time the babies are born."  
"Alfred, the babies aren't due for at least 2 months! I'm 7 months pregnant and I'm most likely going to have an early labor, and you are telling me that my husband might not be healed for that?" I shout.

"That is not what I'm saying, Mistress Diana. I'm saying that he is going to be pissed since he can't be Batman for at least a month, but he will be almost completely healed by the time the twins are born. The wounds with his ribs are going to cause him still a little pain for at least another 2 months, but he just had a sprained wrist and his knee was a little sprained as well. Now, may I take a 5 minute rest, Mistress Diana?"

"Of course, Alfred." I say as I open the nursery door and walk into the hallway and close the door. I head across the hall and enter the Master Bedroom as quietly as possible. I look to my side and see Bruce lying with nothing but his boxers on and bandages all over. He's lying so still that I walk up and gently place my pointer finger and middle finger on his neck and feel for a pulse. I feel it, though it's not as strong as I wish it was.

I take the chance to really look at what my mother did to him. He has a black eye on his right eye and scratches all over his faces along with a number of bruises on his cheeks and jaw. He also has a stitched up cut on the left side of his temple, running along his hairline. He has a scratch on his throat but nothing else until you get to about his heart.

At about the middle of his chest, he has a deep lash mark that looks sewn up running from the middle of his chest to about the deeply bruised area by his broken ribs. He has 2 more lashes underneath that and I don't even want to see his back. His midsection, lower rib area and abs are bruised and scratched everywhere. His boxers are slightly torn at the top on the right. On the elastic band that runs around the top, right above his right pant leg, there's a gash and the boxers are darker around the scratch that I can see between the tear. His right leg is slightly bruised and swollen and scratched, but not majorly. Same thing can be said for his left leg, though his arms are pretty beaten up too.

His right wrist is swollen and he has deep scratches on his bicep and by his elbow. His left arm has a large gash that comes from the middle of his bicep to about the middle of his forearm. I grab Bruce's right hand and just gently hold it, not squeezing at all. Alfred must've moved him to his back before stitching him up.

Speaking of Alfred, he walks into the room, still looking tired and grabs the bandages that are sitting on the bed next to Bruce and starts trying to bandage Bruce up. I put a hand on Alfred's shoulder, "Alfred, I'm not saying sleep for a few hours, because I know you won't but at least take a rest. I can bandage him up.

"Thank you, Mistress Diana." I think he was going to put up a fight but was to tired to do so, so he agreed and left the room. I grab the bandage and start bandaging Bruce.

After Bruce is bandaged up, I walk around to the other side of the bed and slip off my sandals and lay down next to him. I grab his left hand and fall asleep with a want to snuggle but not daring to touch him other then his hand so that I don't harm him.


	8. All I Know

**A/N: Sorry haven't updated lately! School has hit me hard and the homework immediately picked up, but I am determined to finish this story. Any ideas on how Diana gives birth to the twins? I know what the genders are and the names and I know I want something to happen, but I will spoil none of this. Let me know!**

 **Thanks! AMM**

~Diana's POV~

All I know is that one-minute I'm sleeping and then suddenly the bed moves, I hear a thud on the floor, and then a whispered, "Ahh, shit." My eyes shoot open and I turn my head and see Bruce is not there. I get up as quickly as I can and walk around and see Bruce turning himself on his back. He winces as he turns over but once on his back he slumps down and closes his eyes while exhaling slowly.

"Bruce?" I ask slowly. He opens one eye and looks at me. He takes a deep breath and then opens both eyes and attempts to sit up. That doesn't work with his bandaged middle and broken ribs. He hisses in pain and then lies back down. I start to walk over to him when he rolls over onto his stomach again and then quickly puts his hands, including the one with the sprained wrist, and pushes up. He jumps up and stands still. He has his hands spread out in front of him a little and he looks like he's about to be sick. He takes one more deep breath and then opens his eyes and looks at me.

"What happened and why the hell did you do that?" I ask, walking up to him and grabbing his right hand, inspecting it.

"I'm fine and all I remember is feeling a kick in my lower back and then falling off the bed." He says as I unwrap the bandage around his wrist. He just stands there doing nothing except watching me rewrap his hand with fresh gauze. I then start switching his other dressings. I save the bandage wrapping around his middle for last.

When I finally get to his middle I slowly unwind it from around his body. Any little sudden movements I make he winces or hisses. I drop the gauze and before I can even think about picking it up Bruce is bending down and picking it up. He comes back up with his jaw set and his right hand to his broken ribs. He breaths out and start coughing. He tries to contain his coughing, since it must hurt so much. He finally stops coughing and groans in pain. Baby 2 starts kicking really hard as Bruce groans.

"Ahh, Hera." I moan as I rest my hands on top of my stomach. I do nothing to try and get baby 2 to stop since it feels so good. Bruce stops grasping his side and puts his hand at the bottom of my stomach and rubs the little foot and hand pushing out. He rubs until baby 2 stops kicking and pushing so hard. I wanted to tell Bruce to let them be but then he keeps rubbing my stomach and I moan again. It doesn't feel as good as the babies do, but he still feels amazing. I grab his hand and bring it where baby 2 has now moved and start pushing again. He walks so that he's behind me and massages baby 2's foot. I lean back against him as he stills his hand over where the foot is. Then suddenly I get kicked and Bruce's hand gets kicked really hard. My stomach stretches as baby 2 keeps kicks really hard. I feel Bruce try and chuckle and then he rubs the foot again. After awhile, baby 2 has definitely settled down.

I stay leaning against Bruce until he starts shifting his weight a lot. That's when I remember that he has a twisted ankle, making it not the easiest thing to stand on. I stand up straight and turn around grab the gauze out of his right hand and wrap it around his middle.

"You stay here and I'll go see if I can find you something to eat." I walk out of the room and head downstairs.

~Bruce's POV~

I listen for Diana's footsteps and then I dash over as quickly as I can to my dresser, pull out a pair of navy blue running shorts and then I go back to the door. I hear her down in the kitchen.

I leave the master bedroom and head down the stairs. I listen for Diana again and hear her still in the kitchen. I turn towards the library and hobble in there. My ankle is starting to really hurt.

I open it and a thin layer of dust falls from the opening. No one has been down here in awhile. Damn. I head towards the elevator though I prefer the stairs, I'm afraid I would end up falling down them instead of running down them. The elevator shoots downwards and lurches to a stop, jarring my foot and broken ribs. I think I might have preferred falling down the stairs. "Oww," I grumble. I see that Gotham looks like Christmas threw up all over the map.

The map of the city I love that is normally so dark and quiet and safe has blinking lights signaling for help everywhere. I've never seen this much crime and I've only been gone for 2 days! I suddenly hear, "Bruce Wayne! If you're down there your ribs and ankle aren't going to be the only things hurting!" I groan and get up from the chair. I go over to the elevator and come back up to the entrance of the Batcave.

"What were you doing down there? What could you possibly have been up to in the state that you are in?"

"I haven't been patrolling Gotham for 2 days and it's a mad house. People in trouble and it's only been 2 days! 2 days! The sooner the pain meds kick in, the sooner I can make it so that the bat computer doesn't die from all the lights being forced to show up on the screen."

"Bruce, I know you want someone to take care of Gotham, but Gotham will have to grow a back bone till you are able to go out. Call Dick in and Raven if you have to or call up to the Watchtower and have them send someone down. Bruce, you will be no use in your city if you leave injured and come back in worse condition or worse, you don't come back at all." This makes me look at her as if she grew another head. Diana has never talked like this. She's never talked about me not coming back to her.

"I will always come back to you." I whisper as I pull he towards me and kiss her gently on the lips before embracing her and kissing the top of her head as she squeezes me tight and sobs into my chest. It hurts like hell, her grip is tight around my middle but I let her squeeze me, assuring her that I will never leave her. "I love you." I whisper, pulling her tighter to me.

Then, I hear a gasp. "Master Bruce! Your ribs!" Diana pulls back and looks up at me with a guilty look on her face. I pull her back to me and squeeze her as hard as I can. She doesn't exactly squeeze back, but she wraps her arms around my back.

I pull back. "It's ok, Alfred. I've had far worse and I would rather hold my wife in my arms then not hold her at all." Alfred gives me a look of disapproval but then smiles and leaves the room. I sigh and pull Diana to me again. I will never get tired of holding her in my arms, no matter how awkward or hard it is due to her belly. I pull back and then squat down, no matter how much it hurts. I pull Diana's shirt up and see that baby 2 is gently pressing what looks like their hand out. I lean forward and kiss it and rub it while kissing all over Diana's largely swollen stomach. I come up top to where my son is and kiss him and feel him slightly move under my touch.

Diana captures my chin and pulls me up to her and gives me a sweet kiss. I rub her stomach as I kiss her back. Then I pull back and pull her shirt back down. She turns me around and gently pushes on my back. "You, Mr. Wayne, are going back to bed. I'm going to shower and then will be in with you. Ok?' She pushes me forward a little more and I head up the stairs.

 **A/N: Hey guys, thanks again for sticking with me and staying patient. I will continue to brainstorm Diana's labor and birth, but ideas are definitely welcome and wanted. I love hearing your reviews so Review, Follow, and Favorite! Thanks guys!**

 **AMM**


	9. I Need You

**A/N: Ok, Ok, so I fell out of this….again. Sorry! I was in D.C. last week and then I had to catch up this week. I know, I know. I'm running out of excuses, but I'm trying to get back into swing of things. I also wanted to post my Halloween update so, yeah. Also, writing another story with my Best Friend in the whole wide world. So, yeah.**

* * *

 **UPDATE 9/23/16-**

 **I took Raven and Dick out of this story and replaced them with Shayera and John. They didn't fit in with What Makes Bruce Happy. It just wasn't working out right, so I changed it.**

* * *

 **UPDATE 10/28/16-**

 **So that hold Bruce breaking down part just wasn't cutting it for me so I changed it. It was just so out of character for him. So, the new part isn't as dramatic but gets a teensy weensy bit explicit.**

 **Thx!**

 **AMM**

* * *

~Bruce's POV~

Today, we are decorating the twin's room. We chose to do make the second biggest room in the house theirs. It's 2 doors down from our room.

Diana invited Clark, Shayera, Wally, and John over to help. Alfred is also going to be bringing us refreshments and lunch whenever it's needed. It's only been 5 days since Amazon, but my knee and wrist feel pretty much fine if I can get a pain pill in around lunch. My ribs are killing me but I'm to the point I no longer wince or make any noises or faces when it hurts, especially since if I did, Diana wouldn't let me get anywhere close to the nursery.

I come out of the master bathroom when Diana comes into the bedroom rubbing her stomach. I smile at my largely pregnant wife. I walk over to her and she smiles up at me. I lean down and kiss her on the lips. I give her one more kiss and then grab my shirt off the bed. I put a light blue shirt on and grey shorts and then grab Diana's hand and we head down to where everyone is sitting in the living room.

~Diana's POV~

I know Bruce is in pain. I can tell in his eyes and how he tries not to wince whenever he has to put a shirt on. I want to roll my eyes at him, yell at him for being so stubborn, and kiss him at the same time. I know he wants to decorate the nursery even though he is in no state to be doing so.

I knew Bruce would get over the sprained knee and wrist quickly, he always has, but the ribs are a whole other story. I know Bruce has had a broken rib or 2 before, but he's never been this persistent on getting over it and dealing with the pain. He's so willing to hurt himself even more just because he wants to decorate, but it warms my heart to know he's already pushing through pain just so that he can decorate the twins' room. My point is already been proven that he will do anything for these two, no matter how much pain he's in or how busy he may be. They'll love him almost as much as I do.

We start heading down the stairs when I stumble. Bruce easily catches me and immediately pulls me to him in a protective embrace. It must hurt, since he's so tense, but he doesn't say so and just hugs me closer. I hug him back and then start pulling on his hand to continue down the stairs.

We get to the bottom without me stumbling anymore and see everyone just sitting around, looking bored as hell. I start laughing at the faces Wally and Shayera are making to keep each other occupied and then everyone's heads turn and look at us. Bruce shifts his weight a little, obviously not the biggest fan of having all eyes on him even though I'm the one who laughed.

Wally starts cracking up as John tries to imitate Bruce's stance. Arms crossed over his chest, pulling most of his shirt taught, legs spread a little as if he'll have to jump at any time and a snarl on his face. John crosses his arms, pulls his shirt back from where his arms are, spreads his legs really far, and I don't know what he was trying to do with his face. It looks like he was run over or something. Shayera is laughing and her face starts turning red. Wally is also bending over, laughing. Clark is just chuckling and I'm trying to contain giggles. Bruce looks at John and raises and eyebrow then drops his arms and turns back to me.

~Bruce's POV~

Clark walks up to me and puts a hand on my shoulder, which I don't really like. I shrug his hand off and look at him. He looks right back, smile in place, gleam in his eyes; hair pulled back and smooth looking. I, on the other hand, am almost glaring, my eyes are dulling into his, and my hair is sticking up in every direction because I could care less when it comes to keeping it neat. Between the two us of, you'd actually think he's the one that owns the manor, not me.

"Bruce, can I talk to you for a minute." Clark asks me, trying to herd me away from Diana and Wally who are currently having a conversation on something.

"Fine," I say, following him to the other side of the room.

"Listen, Bruce. I know you were in a fight this past week and injured yourself and," I cut him off.

"No, you listen, Clark. These are my kids and I will not let anyone tell me that I cannot help decorate their room. My kids, not yours or anyone else's so-" he cuts _me_ off this time.

"Knew you were going to do this. Bruce, all I'm saying is, don't do anything that will endanger your chance at being a father. Bruce, you are going to be a dad in, how many months?"

"Two," I say.

"Two months. Wow, you're so lucky. You and Diana have been blessed with twins. Twins!" He yells, shaking me and making everyone look at us. I try and get my arms out of his grip but he keeps shaking me. I'm getting dizzy. He suddenly stops and I have to grab onto the table next to me to maintain my balance again.

He lowers his voice and says, "Ok, so, just don't do anything that will make it so you can't enjoy being with your kids in 2 months. If you know there is something that probably won't be best for you to do, please don't be stubborn and do it, just think about if that were to go wrong, how could you do things with your kids. That's all I'm saying, ok?" he asks grabbing my shoulders again I try and shrug them off, afraid he's going to shake me again, when he lets go. I breathe a sigh of relief then I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around to see Diana smiling up at me.

I smile down at her and she starts leaning up to kiss me. I meet her a little more then half way and give her a soft, gentle kiss. I then pull her to me and give her a hug. "I love you," I whisper.

"I love you too," I hear her whisper back.

Then I feel arms on my back and Wally saying, " I love you all and to you all, I love."

Diana starts laughing and Wally lets go of my back and walks around to where I can see the questioning look on his face. "What's so funny?"

"This," I say as I tackle him to the ground.

"Hey, Bats!" he says struggling to get me off of him. I pin him to the ground easily and I straddle his waist with a bored expression on his face.

"You're still way to easy." I say with a smirk and start to get up. Remembering the days we used to train, he would always flip me over whenever I stood up. Not this time.

As I'm standing up, he's brings his legs up to his chest, feet up as if he were pushing something up, then I flip over him and land it, catching him by surprise just in time to watch him kick his legs up and have them come back down awkwardly. Everyone starts clapping and I bow. I'm letting me be me. Letting the old Bruce shine through. The one Diana loves so much.

Diana walks back over to me and places her hand around my back, resting it on my broken ribs. I try not to tense, but I can't help it. I tense up a little and I see her shake her head in my peripheral vision. I'm already pushing it on decorating the nursery. Clark says I shouldn't do anything to endanger my chances for 2 months from now; he doesn't have to worry about it. Diana will keep me from doing it.

"Hey, do you think you could get everyone's attention to tell them we're ready for them up in the nursery?" she whispers.

"Sure." I whisper back.

"Hey! Listen up; we're ready to start decorating the nursery, but before you do anything, Diana will show you what we are trying to do."

Diana leaves my side and goes looking for the pictures we printed off earlier. She comes back in the room with 4 different pictures, all different angles of the room.

"The walls are already painted the color we want. The cribs are the same and they each have drawers underneath them. The one that we put all the way up against the wall will be for our boy, but since we don't the other baby's gender, we will not put a blue or pink blanket out. The cribs need to be put together and moved. The toy bin needs to be built and the stickers and hanging lights need the covers put on. The rocking chairs need to be moved and then I think we'll be done unless Bruce and I decide to put some finishing touches somewhere." She shrugs her shoulders and then looks to me.

"Ok, let's head upstairs and," I say pushing Wally's chest as he runs by me quickly. "I'm not ready for running in the house so you can walk with the rest of us." I smirk at him as he snarls at me, though that snarl is quickly turned into a smile and small shrug of his shoulders.

I turn to Diana and grab her hand then we head upstairs.

~Diana's POV~

(Once everyone is upstairs and things are out of their boxes, ready to be built….)

"Clark and Bruce, starting setting up the cribs," and as Bruce walks by, I grab his arm and turn him to look at me. He smiles a small smile. "Bruce, please don't do anything stupid. Don't be stubborn for once and if there's something you're not sure about doing, please don't do it. Let Clark handle it, please."

He cups the side of my face and runs his thumb over my cheekbone. "I'll try my hardest not to do anything that wouldn't be smart. Ok?" he leans forward and kisses my forehead.

"Ok," I whisper back. Then he leans down and gives me a quick kiss before heading over to where Clark was looking at the instructions to the crib as if he'd never seen anything more complicated. Bruce took the instructions from Clark and turned them upside down and then shakes his head as they start getting the pieces separated.

"Shayera and John, could you work on the lamp shades? They look easier then they are. I've already tried putting them up and epically failed."

"Sure," Shayera says, heading towards the tan lamps shades with a zebra and leopard print. Bruce was a little hesitant about them, but gave in when we decided to go with an animal/African and Asian theme. The stickers we have are all different African and Asian animals.

"Wally, could you work on the toy bin? And then put the toys around it in there neatly? I know you don't do neat, but could you try?"

"I could do neat if I wanted to." He says. "I just choose not to." I hear him mumble as he heads towards the toy bin pieces lying on the floor.

I head towards the stickers, wishing I could do something more exciting but holding these 2 is enough.

I soon here "Ahh dammit." And immediately turn around, recognizing Bruce's voice and afraid that he hurt himself. But then I see him looking at the crib and that's when I notice the part that is supposed to slide down so you can put the baby in the crib, is upside down. I start to giggle.

"Clark?" Bruce says in a slightly pissed off tone.

"Yeah," he asks, walking around to Bruce.

"This was your side. I didn't have the sliding side."

"Yes, Bruce. I'm well aware that this is my side."

"No, uh, Clark, you don't get what I'm trying to tell you." Bruce has put his hand on the upside down sliding part.

"Clark, we don't want to hold the mattress," and with that he pulls the sliding part up and the mattress comes sliding out of the crib.

"Everyone starts cracking up as Bruce smirks at Clark and Clark turns a bright shade of red.

"Next crib, I'm doing this side." Bruce grabs the screwdriver and starts unscrewing the screws. Clark grabs the other screwdriver and we all get back to work.

"Done!" Shayera shouts. I turn around and see that she was successful with the lampshade when I wasn't. "Ha! Beat you!"

"You must've cheated, these shades are impossible!" John says, trying to come up with an excuse for his loss.

I cut in, "John, what's with all the competiveness?"

"I want to beat her at something! She wins everything! I swear she cheats!"

I start laughing and go over to put the last sticker on the wall. Of course it's the giraffe, the tallest sticker I have and I can't reach to push its head onto the wall. Then I feel hands wrap around my stomach and a kiss on my neck then the warmth behind me leaves as Bruce comes around me to push the Giraffe all the way on to the wall. The stretch must've hurt because when the giraffe was all the way on, he shoots his hand back down by his side. He turns around to smile at me but it doesn't completely meet his eyes. His eyes have a small amount of pain in them.

"That didn't count, right?"

Confused, I ask, "What? Count for what?"

"Does this count for doing something stupid when I should've let Clark do it? I honestly didn't even think about it. All I saw was my beautifully pregnant wife trying to reach the rest of the sticker and immediately came over to help."

"I'll let you slide this time, but the is the only time! Got it, Mr. Wayne? And I'm just letting it slide because you called me beautiful."

"I meant it." He says looking me straight in the eyes. "Now, Mrs. Wayne, would you like to see the first crib?" he asks as he turns me around to see the first crib now successfully assembled.

"It's so cute! John, Clark, could you move this crib under the stickers over here, up against the wall, please?" I see Bruce put on a scowl. "I don't want you doing anything to put you in more pain." I turn around and see Shayera going over to finish John's lampshade.

Just then, Alfred comes through the door. "Lunch is ready."

After Clark and John have the crib exactly where I want it, they head downstairs for lunch followed by Wally and Shayera. I turn to leave the room when I see Bruce sitting in one of the rocking chairs, his head in his hands.

"Bruce?" I ask., walking up to him, afraid he hurt himself more then he let on or that he hurt himself without me knowing.

Bruce doesn't look up from his hands, he doesn't move at all, actually. Then he starts rocking and then I see his body start to shake.

"Bruce!" I dash over to him, but before I reach him, he gets out of the chair and kneels on the floor. His face is down and his hands are at his side. He looks helpless, lost in a world of misery.

I walk up to him and get on the ground next to him. I gently lay a hand on his shoulder but he just shrugs it off. Whatever's bothering him is really getting to him. I hear someone coming up the stairs and stand up, heading towards the door. I walk into the hallway and see Clark heading towards me.

"Hey, is everything alright?"

"I think it's his parents." I say, turning back to look at the nursery. "I can't even imagine how he must feel."

"Do you want me to try and talk to him?" Clark asks, setting his hand on my shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"I don't think he'll hear you. He kept shrugging me off and he's never done that before. I think Bruce is in his own little world right now. I feel movement from my son up top, but none from Baby 2. I don't feel him move much, but he keeps kicking around my ribs. I put my hand by my ribs and try to enjoy the little movement I'm getting from him, though I can't help but think of Bruce.

"You go back down and just tell them Bruce is hungry. I'll just eat something later." Clark looks at me like he's going to argue but must see no point because then he turns around and heads downstairs. I turn back towards the nursery and walk in to see Bruce in the same position I left him in.

"Master Bruce?" I hear from the doorway. I turn and see Alfred looking at Bruce with a worried look.

"He's not really responding. I try to touch his shoulder earlier but he just shrugged me off and he won't answer anything I say. He's been sitting there for almost 5 minutes."

Alfred walks into the room. He looks around and sees how we've decorated so far, he then turns back to look at Bruce. Then he looks at me. "I've only ever seen him like this once. It was after his parents died, but I don't know the reason that would cause him to shut down like this. He's gone through harder times, wishing they were here."

"My kids will have no grandparents, they would've loved this," he finally looks up and peers around the nearly complete nursery. I see his eyes, glassy covers over his sad, yet still brilliant, blue eyes.

"I've been thinking about it all day, unable to help it. Mom loved kids and Dad just loved to joke around with them. He loved the thought of family. He was always trying to spend time with Mom and I, even if it wasn't always possible." Bruce finally looks to me. He stands and walks to me, pulling me into his arms the best to his ability. I put my arms around him then pull one of his hands to our suddenly very active son. I feel his mouth form a smile against my forehead before a wet substance trickles onto my forehead.

Bruce pulls me tighter to him as he struggles to get through this feeling. All I can do is hold him and try to comfort him as best as I can.

"Shall I excuse the superheroes downstairs?"

I pull away from Bruce and look into his eyes. He glances around the nursery before looking back to me and resting his hands on my stomach, one hand by our boy and the other down by baby 2 who suddenly becomes active to Bruce's touch.

"No, don't bother, Alfred. We will let them finish their lunch and then they can all come back up here to help finish." Bruce looks over to me though as Alfred turns to leave.

"Alfred," the butler turns around to look at Bruce. "Let them know they can take their time, I just want to be alone with Diana for awhile."

"Of course, sir." Alfred then leaves the nursery.

Bruce looks at me then pulls me back to him, connecting his lips to mine, searing them together as if the heat running between us could meld us together. His tongue traces my bottom lip, letting him in almost immediately. It's been so long since Bruce and I have been intimate. Recently, I've been needing him badly, but never say anything, especially since the unfortunate events from back home.

I pull on Bruce's hand and lead him out of the nursery and into our room. I push him towards the bed after closing and locking the door behind us and reconnecting our kiss.

"Diana, what are you doing?" he murmurs against my lips.

"You said you wanted to be alone with me. Well, here I am." I say, trying to make him forget, knowing he will stop me.

"Diana," Bruce groans before gently pushing me back. I let the frustration slip through into my eyes and then my disappointment. "Hey," Bruce grabs my chin and pulls me in for a kiss.

"I've just been missing our fun and I've been wanting you lately, but I didn't want to say anything since everything that happened back on Themycira. And I know you're still hurt now, but-" Bruce pulls me into a kiss. A passionate kiss that steals my breath and makes my heart beat faster like it always does just from being around him.

"Princess, you know that broken ribs, a sprained knee, and a sprained ankle wouldn't keep me from satisfying you in your "time of need", but what would," he leaves off, "is that I would be scared. I would be so afraid of hurting you or the babies and I can't do that, so I'm sorry Princess. Or else you know I would."

"But I want you," I beg, not used to it but so needy for him it's almost unbearable.

Bruce looks at me stunned. "Princess," he says breathlessly.

"I know you're trying to be cautious, but really, nothing we do in bed is going to hurt the babies. I promise." Bruce knows I would never make a promise I can't keep, but the hesitance in his eyes is still clearly visible.

"Are you sure?" I do a small victory dance on the inside, knowing that I'm getting to him.

"I'm sure,"

"Absolutely, positively sure?

"Yes,"

"Bruce, I'm not going to get hurt, but I...I _need_ you."

~Bruce's POV~

I look at her, not believing what I'm hearing. Diana hasn't displayed need for me in over a year. Yes, she was always just as eager to get to it as I was, but only on our honey moon, and after she was definitely comfortable with having sex, she would tell me that she was so ready for me or wanted me to do dirty things to her. But like I said, it's been over a year since she has displayed that kind of need.

I bite back a moan as I look at Diana, knowing that I will end up giving in, looking into those eyes of hers will do that for me.

Diana was gorgeous. She had on a quarter-length sleeve shirt that says "Due in March" in Black letters and a blue foot and a question mark next to it (custom made shirt) on her hip and a pair of jeans, fitting snug to her hips. Her breasts were full of milk for my children, larger then normal, and at times, practically popping out of some of the tops she would wear just around the house or to bed on hotter nights.

I want her so damn much especially since starting to transition in to her last phase of pregnancy. She had all the beautiful curves and lushness that drive me insane just from putting an arm around her or seeing her when she climbs into bed next to me. Being around Diana any more is almost painful, as if we were back to before we were together, when the sexual tension could light fires when we were in the same room.

Diana has also developed a habit of trying to wear shirts that are too small for her, letting the roundness of her belly hang out slightly under the shirts, though that's only when we're planning on staying in all day. I loved her fuller breasts, her curvier hips, and her contented smile, especially when the twins become active.

I know I'll love her lean lines again, Diana will have them back in no time, but there's just something about this pregnant amazon that makes me want to circle around her, and drive her to the nearest bed. The urge to constantly "make sure" she was pregnant couldn't be normal, could it?

And she always smelled good. Trying different lotions or oils, trying lavender and jasmine and amber, but also more tropical or sweet, fruity scents. She liked having me rub the lotion or oils on her, especially if it meant rubbing her belly. She loved it, moaning slightly whenever I was able to get a movement out of the twins.

I've been trying like hell to be a considerate partner and keep my hands to myself, but between Wayne Industries and Batman duties and the recent events in Themycira, I'm losing my sanity.

"I just don't want to hurt you," I say, fear washing through me that we'd get so caught up in the moment like we usually do, that she or the twins will be hurt in some way.

"Bruce, I'm not asking for rough, I just want passion and love. I want to feel your grunting, growly, goodness again." She whispers as she draws closer to me and wraps her arms around my neck.

Or at least she tries to.

I feel Diana's hand trail down my chest, then my stomach, coming to a rest at my groin. I shiver as she cups me with a sweet familiarity.

"Hello, big boy," she comments.

"Diana-" I whimper. "God, you're making me crazy!

"We should do something about that," she whispers in my ear, moving to kiss along my neck and above my tee shirt.

Even though I was trying to keep my tactical side in mind, but I feel myself swell eagerly to the stroke of her fingers through my shorts. Nobody had a grip like Diana.

"Oh yes, you do like me!" Diana giggled as she caressed my thickening erection. "Wow! You are _very_ happy to see me!"

I moan and suddenly Diana has the waist of my shorts pulled down and she's pulling my erection out of my boxers, freeing my throbbing erection, letting it throb in her palm.

I close my eyes to try and keep some level of restraint, should I open my eyes and look at my luscious, round Diana, I'd go off on a pre-emptive strike and that definitely would be bad.

I turn my head to kiss her, tongue flicking into her mouth to rob her of her breath. I pull away, gasping as does she.

"Don't stop, please, God, please, Diana. I've tried to be good and considerate, I really have, but holy hell, you are a fucking GODDESS when you're knocked up!" I gasp as she squeezes me tightly.

"A goddess," Diana echoes, and the hint of gloat in her voice was evident. "Oh, that's good, Bruce. That's really good, I like that. Get your pants off, now." I'm not used to Diana being this assertive, but I do it any way.

Diana cups my face and I feel her hands, refreshingly cool on my warming skin as I let my pants fall to the ground and I step out of them.

Diana steps away from me for a moment and pulls her t-shirt off, showing her heaving breasts in her lacy bra.

I blink, startled that she's really this serious about doing this, especially with guests downstairs. Diana leans in to kiss me, her mouth on mine, hungry and hot.

I want more, so much more. Right now.

Diana grabs my hand and pulls me to the bed, pushing me back on to it before getting on top of me herself.

I prop my self into a half way sitting position where my head is elevated against the head board along with the top of my back, but I'm still laying down enough that Diana can move back and forth easily enough. We've done this multiple times, and she has referred to it before as Riding the Reclining Billionaire.

This time, though, there is a degree of lustful smugness in the eyes that even though her hand had wondered back to my cock to rub me some more, I couldn't miss it.

I look up into her face, playing with her hard nipples and noting her pleasured expression.

"Baby-" I begin to say but she gets off of me for a moment and undoes the button of her jeans so she's now in her underwear. She sways her hips while walking over to me and then grabs the ends of my shirt and begins to pull up. She gets it to under my arms before I sit up so she can pull it over my head. She then moves to pull off my boxers and about to come back and sit on me before I carefully yet forcefully grab her and pin her to the mattress, curving my body around the side of her.

She shrieks and giggles as I kiss her until I pull the straps of her bra down her arms, then pulling down the cups to expose her nipples. I lick two of my fingers slightly before circling them around Diana's left nipple. I eventually bring my head down and lick at the nipple, sucking it into my mouth before releasing it back out. I kiss up the side of her breast, letting my fingers come back to pinch and twist.

I trail my fingers to her other breast, repeating the treatment before leaning down to kiss the top of Diana's stomach. I feel my son shift positions before settling back down like his normal quiet self.

I kiss down to where baby 2 lies and press a kiss there, feeling the baby shift as well but not make much movement.

I kiss Diana's tattoo on her hip before lying between her legs and staring at her center. It's dripping and red and I can't help but to lean in and press an open mouthed kiss there. Diana gasps and rest her hand under her stomach in a cradle-like motion.

I run the tip of my tongue along her slit and move her legs over my shoulders, giving me better access. I then flatten my tongue and run that along her slit as well before moving to her sensitive nub and sucking on that. In time with the sucking, Diana starts to move her hips, matching the rhythm. Diana moves her hands from holding her stomach to what I can assume is above her head since I can't really see from my position, our babies are blocking the way.

"Ahh," Diana moans when I bring my middle finger in to the equation. I thrust it up inside of her while still sucking her nub. She arches her back slightly and her hips take on a rhythm of their own, grinding now against my hand and my face as she starts clenching my finger. Wanting to pleasure her further, I add 2 more fingers and hook up, touching her g-spot and making her almost cry out before she puts her arm over her mouth to muffle herself. I feel her squeezing tighter and tighter and then the most delicious fluid fills my mouth.

I moan against her and suck down every last drop before pulling away. Diana moves her legs off my shoulders and slowly sits up, still trying to come down from her high. She looks sated, yet unsatisfied as I look into her big blue eyes. She puts her hands in my hair and pulls my mouth to her, moaning when she tastes herself on my tongue. I bring my hands up to her breasts and slowly begin massaging them before I bring my lips to her nipples once more and suck, though this time far harder and I nip at the tips.

"Ooh, Bruce," she moans, dropping one hand from my hair and putting it behind her for support as she tips her head back. The other hand, however, grabs on and pulls me to her harder. I growl at her assertiveness before switching to the other breast to give the same rough pleasure.

Diana takes her other hand from my hair and brings it between my legs. She takes hold of my dick and starts stroking it, pumping it up and down, making me harder in her hand. I pull away and look to her to find her watching her hand. I look down as well before taking her hand and moving it aside. But she brings it back and and pushes me backwards, forcing me onto my back once more.

Diana kneels over between my legs and grabs my now painfully swollen cock in her hand.

I lift my head to look at her. "Diana, you don't have-" she takes me into her mouth. "Unh," I groan out and my head falls back against the mattress. She sucks the head, pulling it into her mouth before letting it fall out and massaging it with her hand.

Then, when I'm finally getting her rhythm down, she takes more of me in. "Ah, fuck, Diana." I growl, my hands going to her hair. I'm trying to be gentle, but I can't make any promises.

When I feel myself getting to the verge of exploding, Diana pulls away. She crawls up onto my lap and takes my oh so ready cock and puts it at her entrance. She then sinks down with no warning to me at all.

"Ooh, Baby," she moans as she puts her hands on my chest, flicking my nipples with her finger tips.

She begins to shift back and forth but she has me so far gone that I just thrust up into her, hard.

"Unh!" she shouts, stopping any movement she had. She leans back on my knees while I thrust up into her, every intent I have is to make her come. Make her so sated and satisfied that she could fall asleep afterwards and not get up until tomorrow night.

When I feel her starting to tighten, she leans forward, stilling my hips by placing her hands on them and pushing them to the bed. Then she starts to ride me. She rocks back and forth with strong movements, before starting to raise herself off of me as well.

"Oh, God. Princess," I moan, appreciating the feeling of her still tightening but the in and out movement driving me in further and further towards bliss. I start meeting her downwards thrusts with upwards thrusts of my own when she moves her hands to rest on my chest again.

I move my own hands to grab her ass so I can thrust up better.

That's when I feel her full clench my cock in a vice grip and her fluids rush over me. I hold on, trying not to let go, though it's hard, and keep thrusting up into her to hold onto the feeling, keep it going for her as long as I can.

"Ahh!" She shouts, but I put my hand over her mouth to muffle any further noises, still remembering the dining room full of superheroes downstairs.

"Princess, Shhh!" I shush her, but feel myself getting louder. I bite the tip of my tongue to keep myself from shouting out when I finally reach the point where I can't hold on any longer.

"Mmmm," She moans as my release paints her insides. She grabs the hand covering her mouth and pulls it to her lips, putting 2 of my fingers inside and sucking on them.

"God, Princess," and I thrust up into her, unable to halt my movements.

"Bruce," she moans back, rolling off of me and laying on her back.

I look over at her and watch her eyes start to droop, watching my wish from earlier play out. "Tired, Princess?" I ask, nuzzling her jaw.

"And very content and satisfied, yes."

"I love you, Diana." I whisper, cradling her stomach, stroking the spots where my children lie.

She smiles before rolling onto her side and scooting backwards, looking for warmth since we are still on top of the duvet. I cradle her body to mine and kiss her neck until I feel her sleeping evenly and peacefully beside me. I slowly unwrap my body from around hers then gently roll off the mattress, pulling my boxers on. I walk around and bend over Diana, picking her up in my arms and only faltering for a second as my ribs try and protest in my movements.

I prop my knee on the bed frame so I can use one hand to pull back the covers before lying Diana down and tucking her in, watching her hands go to the giant bump of her belly to cradle our babies. I kiss the twins, feeling slight movement once more, but still nothing major and then Diana on the forehead.

I walk into the master bathroom, flipping on the shower and closing the door in an attempt to not wake Diana, since the twins keep her up through the night and she occupies herself during the day doing who knows what since I'm normally at work.

I strip out of my boxers before stepping into the shower and letting the warm water sooth my still sore and tired muscles from Themycira. I then tilt my head back as to get my hair wet before reaching for the shampoo to begin washing my hair. I go through the motions, nothing on my mind but Diana and the twins, wondering if I was to rough at the end and whether or not baby 2 is another boy or a little girl. I would be perfectly fine with either, knowing my heart would be content, and who's to say that in the future I want maybe a girl if we have both boys or another boy or girl if there is one of each, that Diana and I couldn't have another. That thought makes my heart race, thinking of the letters I wrote her for our wedding day gifts to each other.

Would she open the letters addressed as _Open When We Have Our First Child_ and _Open When We Have Our Second Child_ when the twins are born or if we do ever have more kids? I know Diana loves kids, but would she want more kids after the twins, especially if we both might be fertile since it took only one try to conceive twins without even trying to?

I've never been one to think of my future, but I can't help it when it comes to Diana. But these worries stick with me as I climb out of the shower. If Diana doesn't want more kids, that's ok, but personally, I wouldn't mind having at least one more after the twins. I would do whatever she wants. When it comes down to it, yes, I would be sad at first, but then I would talk myself into enjoying the two that I'll have and Diana.

I rub the towel on my hair before putting on some deodorant and leaving the bathroom. I throw the towel in the hamper in the bedroom as I walk past it on the ways to the dresser. I pull out a pair of boxers along with a pair of sweats and a white t-shirt out of the closet. I take 2 pain killers as my ribs start biting my ass about picking up a 7 months pregnant woman, who is pregnant with twins, and moving her around on the bed. I swallow the meds before leaving the room and quietly closing the door behind me.

My thoughts that started the whole thing tonight are still on my mind. I hadn't realized I'd zoned out, so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't hear Diana speaking to me and when I felt something on my shoulder, I thought I was finally losing it and it was my mom's hand. I was shaking it off, not wanting to let myself be consumed in any hallucination that they were here, letting the vision pull me into it's grasp and not let me go.

I go down the stairs, taking 2 at a time before heading into the dining room where I heard laughter.

"Bruce!" Clark shouts from the other side of the room. He comes towards me and I feel myself tense, not wanting him to shake me again. Clark stops right in front of me. "Is Diana ok?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Well, you're down here and she's not so I was afraid something was wrong with her."

"Nope, nothing wrong. She just fell asleep and I let her. The twins keep her up at night and she prefers to remain busy during the day." I assure him.

"Ok, that's good."

"Could you help me come finish moving the other crib?" I ask, pointing behind me.

"Yeah, sure." He walks around me. Shayera looks to me expectantly before silencing Wally and John.

"Diana fell asleep, sorry about that. But we're still going to finish the nursery, it'll be a nice surprise when she wakes up."

Shayera nods and Wally attempt to run past me once more before my hand on his chest is pushing him back.

"I told you I'm ready for running in the house yet." Wally just nods, but quickly walks around me and up the stairs.

I follow them up the stairs with Alfred suddenly trailing behind me.

"Should you really be picking those cribs up, Master Bruce? Don't think I didn't see you favoring your ribs."

"I took some pain meds after getting out of the shower, Alfred. I'm just waiting for them to kick in."

"Alright, if you say so." Alfred pulls back before turning around to go back to the dining room and clean up lunch.  
I rush towards the nursery when I hear Wally starting to shout. I hear Shayera trying to tell him to shut the hell up, but he's not listening.

"Wally," I demand, walking into the room. He immediately quiets down.

"My wife is right across the hall, getting a decent amount of rest for the first time in what seems like forever. You are going to shut up or you can go and I know Diana would not be happy to hear that you didn't get to help finish the nursery. Do you understand?"

Wally nods before going over to finish putting the toys away in the toy box that he'd left earlier.

I walk over to the last crib and prepare to move it as Clark goes to the other end with shock and concern on his face.

"Bruce, why don't you let-"

"It's one crib, I took pain meds before I came downstairs, lets just move it." Clark doesn't question it again as we pick it up and move it where I'd imagine Diana wanting it. It was where she was motioning earlier. And if not, Alfred and I can move it to where she does.

Clark pulls me to the side after we adjusted the crib against the wall. "I've never heard you call Diana your wife apart from your wedding night."

"You think I don't love her or something?" I ask, bewildered and starting to get angry if that's what they've been thinking of Diana and I's relationship.

"Woah, calm down Bruce. I see the storm clouds gathering in your eyes. That's not what I said. I can see the love when you two look at each other. I'm just saying, you always call her Princess or Diana. I've never heard you claim her as your wife. I bet she would've loved to hear that." I just nod and turn away from him as I hear John say my name.

"Shayera and I are going to go ahead and go."

"Thanks John, Shayera."

"Of course," Shayera responds. "Just protect that wife of yours." I put a hand over my eyes, knowing I shouldn't have called Diana wife since everyone now won't leave me alone about it.

Both Shayera and John chuckle as they escort themselves out. I see Wally finish filling the toy bin before standing and slowly walking to me.  
"Sorry about earlier, Bats. I just got a little excited. I wasn't trying to wake Diana."

I sigh, knowing I'd over reacted myself. "Yeah," is all I respond with.

"Well, I'm going to go ahead and take my leave. The nursery looks great. Tell Di I said bye when she wakes up."

"Alright, thanks for the help, Wally." He nods before turning and making a rather hasty exit.

"I guess I should be going too, though I wish you would let me stay and talk with you."

"Kal, you obviously know me enough to know that I don't want to talk. Honestly, I don't talk to Diana or even Alfred as much as I should so I'm not really comfortable talking about anything with you."

"I know, that's who you are. Well, I agree with Wally. The nursery looks great. I hope Diana likes it and if you guys need any help whether that be moving or rearranging something or a babysitter, since I know Lois would want to, once the twins are born, just let us know."

"Thanks Kal, appreciate it." Clark shakes my hand and leaves, leaving me to myself in the nursery.

Afraid that I will be sucked back into my state of mind from earlier, I leave the room, closing the door behind me as I hear Alfred wishing Clark safe travels home.

I go downstairs in time to see Alfred going into his room and closing the door.  
I go into the home office with the mind to get work done but I get lost in thought. So lost in thought, that I wake up with majorly sore ribs in the morning because of the position I fell asleep in sitting in my chair.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that was long! I didn't mean for it to be that long, but when I drag this story out for 1 week give or take a few days, you don't notice how long the story is until you look down and realize, oh wow. 8th page and 4,223 words. Wow. Anyways, sorry, hoping to get back into it. Still hoping for ideas on Diana's birth….Thanks!**

* * *

 **UPDATE 10/28/16-**

 **Yeah, that original segment was 4,223 words long. This one, right here, is 8,216, counting the words typed in the updates. That went actually pretty well, in my opinion. Hope you guys agree!  
**

 **Thx!**

 **AMM**


	10. No! Wait! Yay!

(1 month later…)

After my little "breakdown", though I hate calling it that, Diana and I are closer then ever. We never had everyone back over. We finished putting things together and decorating the room by ourselves. I had a little bit of Alfred's help moving the crib, but other then that I was fine.

I'm in the master bedroom, making the bed and getting everything cleaned up when I hear Diana shout in pain. My head shoots up and I'm running out of the room. I quickly regained my speed and agility along with the arm strength. At least, a lot faster then anyone thought I would

I find Diana on the floor in the kitchen. "Diana!" I shout as I run over to her and see that she's bleeding all over the floor. _Shit_ I think, but then Diana screams in pain again.

Alfred comes into the room as I pick up Diana, ignoring the stabbing pain in my side. I see Alfred give me a quick look of disapproval as I pass him on the way to the car. He follows me and asks, "Master Bruce, what is going on?"

"I think Diana has gone into an early labor." I say as I head outside and head towards the car. Just then Diana screams again and throws her head back and clutches her stomach.

Alfred rushes in front of me and opens the door and I set Diana inside the car and run around the front of the car and hop into the driver seat.

I speed out of the drive as Diana yells, "Bruce! The babies are coming! I think something's wrong!"

I reach and grab her hand and hold it as she squeezes real hard.

(At the hospital, Diana's in labor….)

"Mrs. Wayne, I need you to push. I need you to push because this baby is coming really fast." Diana grabs my hand and shouts as she pushes. I wipe hair out of her face and kiss her forehead. I'm smiling the whole time and she is too when she's not pushing. Not once has she done the thing that most pregnant women in labor would do when they blame the father for the child, or in our case, children, for doing this. The whole time she was actually thanking me; which I think really surprised the doctors.

"Once more, Mrs. Wayne." The doctor tells her then we hear a baby screaming. I look at Diana and she is smiling with a look of relief on her face.

"Mr. and Mrs. Wayne, you have a baby girl." They say, wrapping her up and handing her out to me. I look at Diana and she nod and I let go of her hand and go over to grab our little girl. I carefully pick her up and cradle her in my arms and look at her and see that she has more of her mom's features, except she has my jaw and my eyes. I walk over to Diana and am about to hand our little girl over when the doctor starts freaking out. I turn and look at the doctor who is suddenly staring at me. He then motions me over and I come over to him and he leans in and whispers in my ear, "You're expecting twins, correct?" I nod my head slowly.

"Well, I think your son is a still born." My eyes widen and I look to Diana. She looks worried. I walk over and hand her the baby and put my hand on Diana's shoulder and then ask for a moment with Diana. The doctors leave and say that I have 2 minutes.

"Bruce, what's going on?" she asks with a panicked voice.

"Dian-" I start as she cuts me off.

"Where's my son?" she asks, while trying to not flip her lid.

"Diana," I say, squeezing her shoulder. She stops and looks up at me with tears in her eyes. "We lost him. He's a stillborn. The doctors have to have you push him out, but he's dead." I tense my shoulders and look at Diana as she sobs. Then the doctors come back in and insist that Diana pushes again. She nods and hands me the baby.

I look down at Diana with a grave face and hold her hand with my right hand and hold the baby in my left arm.

The whole time she's pushing, she's crying. They finally are able to get our son out and even though he's dead, they wrap him anyway and hands him to me. I hand our girl to Diana and then look at our boy. He looks exactly like me, but with Diana's hair again and her eyes. I bring him over and Diana takes a look at him and her hand flies up to her mouth. Then, the baby starts coughing and I almost drop him. The doctor rushes over and grabs him from my hands and when I try and grab him back, he turns to me and says, "Sir, I know you want your son, but we have to get him checked out and fast." I nod and he runs out of the room. I turn around and look at Diana and she has a look of utter puzzlement on her face.

I walk over and lean over and kiss both her and the baby's forehead and as I lean back, I say, "I guess he was alive the whole time?" I was so confused, but Diana just smiles and leans her head back.

"So, this is Ella Victoria, correct?" I ask.

She tilts her head forward and looks at the baby and says, "Yes, this is baby Ella." And she smiles and leans forward to kiss Ella's forehead. Then, the doctor comes in with our son and hands him to me.

"Well, your son will have to have a surgery on his lungs and then he'll be as healthy as his sister." He then smiles at us and leaves the room.  
"He looks so fragile." I whisper as I look at him. He seems to be asleep. Diana asks, "Can I hold him?" I look at her and hold an arm out for Ella and pass her our son.

"Is he Grant like we talked about?" I ask.

"Actually, I was thinking Xavier. I know it's not what we had originally, but he just looks like an Xavier." She then looks up at me and I smile and nod.

The doctor walks into the room and asks, "So, do you have names yet?" We nod.

"Xander Charles," I say.

"And Ella Victoria," Diana finishes.

"Adorable. Congratulations. I hate to break this up, but in order for your son to stay healthy for now, we need to take him."

Diana looks at me and then down at Xavier and hands him over when the doctor comes over. "Thank you," the doctor says and then leaves the room. I look at Diana and smile at her and she smiles sleepily back.

A nurse comes in for Ella and takes her to the nursery.

I look over and shake Diana before she falls asleep. "You did it." I say and give her a kiss. "You gave birth to both of our children and did a marvelous job at it, though I am struggling to get the blood flowing back through my hand." She smiles and then slaps at my arm and starts to drift off.

"I love you." I whisper and kiss her once more on the forehead and then I sit in the hospital chair and just watch her sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: So, nobody gave me any ideas, but it's ok. I forgive you all! I think I did pretty well on coming up with all this on my own. I think I'll write one more chapter for this fic then I'm going to end it. I do want Bruce and Diana to have more kids in the future and I don't want you guys missing the twins growing up, so I'll have a fic about all the little moments between this story and the next one (Hippolyta comes to Man's World and meets Diana and some man dressed in all black and dressed like a bat….) But, I will post the last chapter and then "Proof Bruce is Happy" will be done. If you have any events that you want to read about through their relationship, let me know and I'll add it into the little moments story-though I probably won't call it that. So, like their wedding, their honeymoon, and moments of the twin's lives. Let me know!**

 **P.S. Xander is pronounced Zander**

 **Thx,**

 **AMM**


	11. Proof

**A/N: So, I hope you guys enjoyed the most recent chapter because here is the last chapter of this fic! Thank you guys so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following this fic!**

 **Thx!**

 **AMM**

* * *

~Diana's POV~

(A week later….)

So, I got home from the hospital yesterday. For some reason, the doctor wasn't allowing guests so not even Alfred could come in but we sent pictures. Ella is perfectly healthy and Xander had his surgery 3 days after I gave birth. He had to be put on some breathing machines, but was able to get off of them quickly. They wanted us to stick around one more day. Bruce never left my side and only left my sight to go in the bathroom to change or shower up or something.

We came home and the twins were both sleeping so we took them up to their room. We put Xander in his crib and then once I had him in his crib, I went to Ella's crib and got out the pink blankets and little accessories to put around her crib. Then, Bruce put Ella in her crib. We watched Ella for a while and then went to Xander's crib and watched him for a while.

I lost weight almost immediately after the twins were born. I felt like a balloon, immediately deflating once all the air is let out from inside. I'm still going to start working out again, but once I get done with my babies. I've already decided I'm not going back to crime fighting until I'm sure that Xander is 100% healthy. Bruce actually wanted to do it too, but I told him he should go be with Gotham. The city had to have missed him.

Bruce hasn't gotten out of shape. I almost immediately realized after I got pregnant that Bruce would get up in the middle of the night and disappear and then when I woke up in the morning, I saw his workout shorts lying on a chair or something and the shower would be running. That has been going on except for the first 3 days or so after Amazon.

Amazon. Part of me still wants to go tell my mom the news that we have a boy and a girl, and I know Bruce would come with me, no matter how much he wouldn't want to. But part of me doesn't want to go tell my mom. We don't know if Ella or Xander is going to have powers or not. If Xander had my powers, then he would be the first boy to have Amazonian powers. I will love them no matter what and I was telling the truth when I told my mom that I would love both of my kids no matter if either of them have powers or not. Human or not, I love them.

Bruce is great with the twins, though we both had to figure out diapers and it was interesting. Bruce had a little more trouble then I did. It was so funny and Bruce tried his hardest not to laugh and keep a straight face, but that didn't happen. And Bruce's reaction when Ella laughed at him earlier today. We thought the babies were supposed to be quiet and sleepy for the first few weeks, but Bruce must've made some sort of face and Ella starts giggling. I swear he almost dropped her. Then he looked at her in disbelief, as if she had grown another head or something.

I love him so much. He got up with the twins last night and rocked them to sleep. The only time he ever come and got me was when Xander wouldn't stop crying and Bruce didn't seem to know what was wrong so I started feeding Xander, something Bruce can't do. I'm trying breast-feeding. Bruce always leaves the room or distracts himself with something else, or Ella or Xavier-depends which kid I'm currently feeding-and I think it's because he gets aroused from the view of my breast out of my shirt.

But I do love him. I can tell he loves the twins and that he's happy. He doesn't want to leave me or the babies, but I know he knows that he'll have to get back out on patrol so everyone that's been helping up here in Gotham can finally go back to the Watchtower or wherever it is they need to be. He spends as much time as he can with us and it really proves that even though he went forever without much family, he's still a family man. These kids are everything to him and he's told me that I'm everything to him. I'm just glad he's happy.

~Bruce's POV~

The twins and my wife are the loves of my life. Especially Diana. She loves the twins I can tell and she's happy. As long as she's happy, I'm happy. Diana, Ella, and Xander-my proof that I'm happy.

* * *

 **A/N: So, I know, short chapter but I thought I wrapped it up pretty well. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me through this story. I would like to especially say thank you to a friend of mine whom I have sadly grown distant with in the past month, but I would like to say thank you to him. He has helped me with so much. I still wish I could find away for it to show up on something, but I'll live. So, thank you Yuvraj576. You've been a huge amount of help to me and this isn't nearly enough to prove how grateful I am for how much you've helped me.**

 **So, thank you guys, I hope you enjoyed!**

 **AMM**


End file.
